Une petite vie bien tranquille
by Amandine6938
Summary: Cinq ans après l'épisode 3.03. Elena à une toute nouvelle vie avec Damon pour qui elle a fait un énorme sacrifice qui la fait souffrir. Bonnie va décider de l'aider mais les plans de Klaus pourraient venir détruire toute sa vie.
1. Prologue

_**Une petite vie bien tranquille.**_

_Disclamer:__ Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW._

_Cinq ans après l'épisode 3.03. _

_Bonne lecture._

_Amnadine3869._

_PS: Les reviews sont les bienvenues et j'y réponds toujours donc n'hésitez pas.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Dans leur maison, Elena ouvrait le courrier tandis que son mari l'observait en buvant un des ses verres quotidiens de Whisky. Après avoir ouvert la lettre de rappel concernant le bal des Fondateurs que Caroline leur avait envoyé, Elena ouvrit la seconde lettre qui venait de Seattle. _Surement cette charmante Ashley! _Songea ironiquement Elena en pensant à son infâme cousine qui la détestait royalement et qui ne loupait pas une occasion de l'humilier. En l'ouvrant, ses craintes se confirmèrent.

" Devine? Lança-t-elle à Damon. Nous sommes cordialement invité au baptême de Thomas Maxwell Gerald Sommers Hamilton le samedi 16 août à Seattle.

- Sommers Hamilton c'est ta pétasse de cousine snobinarde qui fait des réflexions sur tout et n'importe quoi et qui passe ses journées à t'humilier et à vanter les mérites de son stupide mari un avocat qui ne faut même pas un copeck, c'est ça? La bimbo à deux bales à qui j'ai fait remarqué qu'elle ressemblait plus à une prostituer qu'à une femme de la haute société? D'ailleurs elle ne fait même pas parti de la haute! Se moqua méchamment Damon.

- Ouais Ashley, soupira Elena peu enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir aller à la réception.

- Princesse, on n'est pas obligé d'y aller, proposa son mari. On peut très bien dire que l'on a un empêchement ou que l'on part faire un voyage à un million de dollars! Le voyage à un million de dollars ça lui en mettra plein la vue à cette sale petite garce. Elle frôlera la crise cardiaque!

- Surement, mais elle pourra caser du sucre sur mon dos sans aucun problème, répondit Elena. Et puis, je n'ai pas peur d'elle! On va y aller! On louera une voiture de luxe, type Ferrari et l'on descendra dans l'hôtel le plus prestigieux de Seattle où l'on prendra la chambre la plus chère et dont on en sortira que pour ce foutu baptême!

- J'adore ta façon de penser princesse! Confessa Damon le regard azur remplit de luxure. Luxe, alcool sans oublier sexe, tout ce que j'aime!"


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Deux mois plus tard, Damon et Elena étaient à Seattle dans la suite d'un des plus grand hôtel de la ville, se préparant pour la corvée qu'était le baptême du fils de la détestable cousine d'Elena. La jeune femme faisait le tour de sa garde robe, cherchant la robe parfaite dont Ashley ne trouverait rien à redire.

«Elena calme toi un peu, dit son mari en voyant sa femme s'agiter dans tout les sens. Qu'importe la robe que tu choisiras de porter elle t'ira à merveille!

- Le problème ce n'est pas qu'elle m'aille à merveille, c'est qu'Ashley ne trouve rien à en redire, répliqua Elena énervée. Ma robe de mariée était trop vulgaire, la robe que je portais à l'anniversaire de sa mère me faisait paraître obèse et celle que je portais à son mariage n'était pas assez habillée!

- Princesse la robe que tu portais à son mariage était sublime, elle t'allait à merveille! Celle que tu portais à l'anniversaire de sa mère est l'une des plus magnifiques de ta garde robe et ta robe de mariée… Elle était époustouflante, à couper le souffle! La rassura Damon. Tu es la femme la plus magnifique, la plus éblouissante que je connaisse Elena Salvatore et ne laisse pas une pétasse comme Ashley Sommers Hamilton te faire douter de tes atouts et ton charme, c'est comprit?

- Oui, dit-t-elle en attrapant deux robes. La rouge ou la bleue?

- La bleue sans aucune hésitation! Répondit aussitôt son mari en voyant la robe bustier couleur azur. Elle t'ira parfaitement!

- Je t'aime, souffla sa femme en se changeant.

- Je t'aime aussi ma princesse.»

La cérémonie de baptême s'était parfaitement bien passée, Elena n'ayant qu'aperçut de loin sa cousine qui semblait trop occupée avec sa belle famille et les amis de celle-ci pour venir lui lancer des piques. Même si elle savait que plus tard, lorsqu'Ashley en aurait l'occasion, elle viendrait la rabaisser comme elle seule savait si bien le faire, Elena était rassurée de savoir que son mari, son frère, sa meilleure amie, et Alaric – qui les avait accompagné car il avait une conférence sur la révolution américaine la veille - étaient là près d'elle en cas de problèmes. Pouvoir compter sur sa vraie famille et ses amis était la chose la plus importante pour elle et c'était la seule chose qui l'aidait à tenir le coup et à supporter cette horrible soirée. Ashley avait croisé Jeremy plus tôt et elle s'était vantée d'avoir engagée le meilleur traiteur de la ville, celui qui s'occupait des repas des personnes les plus influentes de Seattle et qui, ironie du sort ou retour de karma, leur avait servi des petits fours trop cuits ce qui avait bien fait rire les Gilbert. Malgré l'agréable moment qu'elle avait passé à se moquer de la nourriture avec son cadet, la jeune femme redoutait le moment fatidique où sa cousine viendrait l'aborder, moment fatidique qui arriva bien trop vite à son humble gout. Elena attendait près de l'entrée de la salle lorsqu'elle vit Ashley se diriger vers elle. En voyant sa cousine, la jeune femme chercha du regard Damon qui semblait avoir disparu de la circulation, au même titre que Jeremy et Bonnie. Seul à l'autre bout de la salle, elle put apercevoir, le dos tourné, Alaric qui semblait être en grande discussion avec Sela Sommers, la mère d'Ashley qui était aussi insupportable que sa fille. _«Super!»_ Songea ironiquement Elena alors que sa cousine entamait les politesses:

«Bonsoir Elena, ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu, comme vas-tu?

- Bien et toi?

- Je vis un vrai conte de fée, se vanta sa cousine. Mon mari, Maxwell – tu te souviens de Maxwell? – Maxwell comme je te le disais a eu une promotion et il est maintenant associé dans le plus prestigieux cabinet d'avocats de la ville, tu te rends compte?»

Elena avait envie de répliquer avec cynisme une phrase du genre _«Promotion seulement dut au fait que le cabinet d'avocats en question est celui de son Papa!»_ mais elle se contenta de dire un «C'est super, bravo à lui!» en essayant d'être le plus convaincante possible tandis que sa cousine continuait:

- Et puis il y a le bébé. Thomas est le petit-garçon le plus adorable que j'ai vu! Oh mais au fait, tu ne l'as pas encore vu! Viens avec moi, ordonna-t-elle en tirant sa cousine vers la pièce d'à côté. Ne trouves tu pas qu'il est sublime?

- Si, répondit Elena alors que le bébé l'observait de la même manière que sa mère.

- Au fait que fait le professeur de je ne sais quoi au lycée de Mystic Falls ici? S'enquit sadiquement Ashley.

- Professeur d'Histoire et il s'appelle Alaric, la corrigea-t-elle. Il avait une convention sur la révolution américaine à Seattle hier donc on lui a proposé de venir avec nous, il fait parti de la famille!

- Ah oui c'était le petit ami de ta pauvre tante! La pauvre dommage qu'elle soit morte, ce type était le mieux qu'elle pouvait se trouver! Déclara la femme hautaine et sans cœur qui se trouvait en face d'Elena. Et Jeremy, j'espère qu'il ne carbure plus à la drogue, déjà qu'en général il est plutôt pathétique mais quand il plane il frôle de ridicule, si je puis me permettre! Au fait cette Bonnie, ne me dit pas qu'elle est sérieusement sa petite-amie?

- Si et c'est aussi ma meilleure amie, répliqua sèchement Elena luttant contre l'envie d'étriper Ashley qui commençait avec ses réflexions désobligeantes. C'est quelqu'un digne de confiance, quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter!

- Au fait où est ton mari? Continua Ashley en changeant de sujet. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas fâchés et qu'il n'est pas parti, Damon est charmant; j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop se qu'il te trouve, mais bon c'est une autre histoire.

- Non je te rassure Damon et moi nous entendons parfaitement bien, déclara Elena avec un léger sourire remplit de sous-entendus qui n'échappa pas à sa cousine qui changea immédiatement de couleur. Lui et moi c'est parfait!

- Tant mieux, ce serrait une honte pour ma mère, d'expliquer à nos amis que la petite-fille du frère de son défunt mari divorce. Tout comme pour moi!

- Oui je comprends, acquiesça sarcastiquement Elena. C'est sûr que les gens d'ici s'intéressent à la vie de ta cousine éloignée que tu ne vois qu'une ou deux fois par an et qui vit dans une petite ville méconnue de Virginie.

- Mystic Church si je me souviens bien?

- Mystic Falls, s'empressa de corriger Elena. La ville s'appelle Mystic Falls. Fell Church est la première église de la ville qui a brulé en 1864.

- Oh tu m'en diras tant! Au fait ne prend pas mal ce que je vais te dire mais cette robe ne te va pas du tout au teint et elle te grossit, tu as l'air d'un vrai boudin de soixante ans dedans! Tu devrais porter du noir, ça aminci la silhouette, c'est parfait dans ton cas!

- C'est ce que tu penses mais le seul avis qui m'importe est celui de Damon et il aime beaucoup cette robe et adore mon corps! répliqua Elena plus qu'agacée par sa cousine.

- Oh Elena que tu peux être naïve! S'exclama Ashley en rigolant. Entre ce que les hommes disent et ce que les hommes pensent, il y a une grande différence! En plus Damon est tellement gentlemen qu'il n'oserait pas te dire la vérité en face. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout les hommes qui ont un minimum d'éducation agissent de la sorte, tu n'y es pour rien. Changeons de sujet et revenons à la star du jour: Thomas! Tu ne l'as surement pas remarqué puisque tu n'es pas mère, mais mon fils est beaucoup plus éveillé que les enfants de son âge tu sais!

- Si tu le dis.

- La maternité est formidable! Continua l'odieuse cousine d'Elena. Maxwell et moi nous avions décidé d'avoir un enfant juste après le mariage, et neuf magnifique mois plus tard Thomas naissait! Il est important pour un couple d'avoir des enfants, c'est le fondement même du mariage! Et il est essentiel qu'il ait des enfants évidement le plus vite possible! D'ailleurs Damon et toi ça va faire deux ans que vous êtes mariés et toujours pas de bébé, c'est étrange?

- Elena et moi avons d'autres projets! Déclara Damon en rentrant dans la pièce et sentant le malaise de sa femme. Comme pouvoir passer des moments plus que torrides ensemble sans avoir à être dérangés par un bébé qui pleure toutes les cinq secondes! Tu disais à ma femme que la maternité est formidable mais connaissant ton grand talent pour organisation, je suppose que ton mari et toi n'avez même plus une seule seconde pour vous deux, je me trompe? Fais attention, si un couple n'a pas d'intimité il fini par divorcé! Ce serait tellement dommage! Sans parler de la honte que tu éprouverais de devoir annoncer ton divorce à tes amis et à ta famille! Maintenant tu nous excuseras, mais comme ma femme et moi n'avons pas de responsabilités parentales, nous allons rentrés à notre hôtel cinq étoiles profiter de notre vie torride de jeune mariés! Je dois avouer que ta réception est d'un ennuis mortel, de plus ma femme est terriblement sexy ce soir et j'ai un mal fou à me retenir de lui arracher ses vêtements, si tu vois ce que je veux dire? Sur ce bonsoir Ashley.

- Heu… bonsoir, bredouilla la cousine d'Elena qui ne trouvait plus ses mots après le long discours de Damon.

- Tu l'as entendu me traiter plus bas que terre et tu n'as rien fait! S'écria Elena blessée et en colère. Tu l'as laissée m'humilier sans intervenir alors que tu sais qu'elle me fait perdre mes moyens! Damon tu l'as laissé me rappeler que l'on… Laisse tomber.

- Que _je_ ne peux pas avoir d'enfants, compléta son mari. C'est moi pas toi princesse. Et Ashley ne le sait pas, si elle savait ce que je suis, elle ne traiterait pas de la sorte de peur que je ne la tue après une très longue torture. Et c'est vrai, j'ai entendu ta conversation avec elle du début à la fin mais je ne pouvais pas venir, j'étais au téléphone avec Liz et il semblerait que mon cher petit frère, sa petite amie et son meilleur ami un brin psychopathe soient de retour aux États-Unis. Selon les informations que m'a donné Liz, Stefan aurait fait des siennes à Chicago!

- Chicago? Tu crois qu'ils ont trouvé un autre moyen de contacter la sorcière originelle? S'inquiéta sa femme.

- Aucune idée, avoua Damon en essayant de lui cacher son inquiétude. J'espère que non. Il faut qu'on trouve Bonnie pour lui dire de faire des recherches sur le sujet. De manière discrète évidemment.

- Demain, dit Elena en voyant sa meilleure amie et son frère avec Ashley. Je n'ai pas envie de la revoir!

- Trop tard, murmura son mari en voyant la cousine de sa femme arriver vers eux avec Bonnie et Jeremy.

- Je croyais que vous partiez? Demanda sadiquement Ashley.

- Oh mais nous sommes polis, nous n'allions pas partir sans dire au revoir à Jer et Bonnie! Répliqua cyniquement le vampire.

- Ashley tu m'excuseras mais il faut que je parle en privé à ma sœur, dit Jeremy en voyant qu'Elena restait silencieuse, le regard triste et perdu dans le vide. Un truc de Gilbert.

- Ouais, surement très intéressant! Ironisa sa cousine. Bon au moins je ne suis pas toute seule, je vous ai tout les deux!

- Heu non, la contredit le vampire. Moi je dois parler à Bonnie d'un problème familiale sur lequel elle pourrait m'être d'un grande aide!

- Problème familiale signifie Stefan! Comprit la sorcière alors qu'elle et Damon venaient de planter Ashley qui semblait être plus qu'en colère. Il est où? Il a fait quoi? Il est toujours avec Klaus et Rebekah?

- Stefan est de retour à Chicago avec évidement ses amis originels! Lui expliqua Damon. Et je t'avouerai que je m'inquiète pour Elena. Si jamais Klaus a trouvé un autre moyen que le collier pour contacter la sorcière originelle, il va revenir à Mystic Falls et essayer de tuer ma femme.

- Je ferrais des recherches discrètes sur le sujet dès mon retour à Mystic Falls, répondit immédiatement la sorcière. J'avais oublié à quel point cette Ashley était un véritable pétasse!

- Encore si tu savais tout ce qu'elle a dit à Elena, tout le monde en a prit pour son grade, Elena en tête, lui confia le vampire. Sans le savoir la Reine des pétasses à frapper là où sa fait mal!

- Elena va bien? S'inquiéta Bonnie.

- A ton avis? Elle vient de se faire humilier par une garce qui lui a brillamment rappeler – en plus sans le savoir - qu'elle n'aura jamais d'enfants en restant avec moi et juste après je lui apprends que son ex petit ami et le psychopathe d'hybride qui l'a tué pendant quelques heures sont de retour aux États-Unis et ont peut-être trouvé un moyen de contacter la sorcière originelle qui s'empressera de dire que la faille dans la malédiction est le fait que ma femme est vivante! Après ça Klaus pétera les plombs et viendra semer le chaos à Mystic Falls et tuer Elena! Résuma sarcastiquement Damon. A part ça ma femme va super bien Bonnie!

- La salope, pesta Bonnie. Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça, mais j'ai envie de tuer cette Ashley!

- Tout le monde à envie de tuer cette sale garce!

- Mais personne ne le ferra! Clarifia Bonnie. Tu devrais ramener Elena avant qu'Ashley ne décide d'entamer le second round.»

Lorsqu'ils étaient à l'intérieur Jeremy avait ressenti le malaise de sa sœur et il avait décidé de l'amener à l'extérieur afin de l'éloigner de l'horrible Ashley. Il connaissait parfaitement bien sa sœur pour savoir que leur ignoble cousine avait encore fait des siennes et le jeune Gilbert essayait tant bien que mal de consoler sa grande sœur qui semblait anéantie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait? Demanda Jeremy au bout de plusieurs longues minutes de silence. Qu'est-ce qu'Ashley t'a fait Elena?

- Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas si important que ça, soupira sa sœur.

- Non Elena ce n'est pas rien! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es!

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, je t'assure ça va aller, le rassura Elena. Tiens voilà Damon on va rentrer à l'hôtel et ça aller. Essaye de t'amuser Jer. A demain.»

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bonnie et Jeremy discutaient de tout ce que Damon venait de dire à la jeune femme.

«Donc si je résume, Stefan, Klaus et Rebekah sont de retour au Etats-Unis et il se pourraient qu'ils aient trouvé un autre moyen de contacter la sorcière originelle, récapitula le jeune homme très inquiet pour sa sœur. Tu crois que Stefan va nous aider? Je veux dire si jamais…

- On ne compte pas sur Stefan, il n'est plus le Stefan que l'on connaît même s'il voulait nous aidé, Klaus pourrait l'influencer où le prendre à parti prit, expliqua sa petite-amie. On veut tous qu'il revienne à la maison et qu'il redevienne le Stefan que l'on a connu mais là la priorité c'est ta sœur!

- Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas il y a fallut que cette pétasse d'Ashley lui parle et lui dise je ne sais trop quoi qui la mise dans un de ces états!

- Elle lui a vanté les joies de la maternité et lui a souligné le fait qu'elle et Damon n'avait pas d'enfants, expliqua Bonnie en colère.

- Elle a quoi? S'écria Jeremy furieux. A ma sœur? De tous les trucs blessants qu'elle a pu dire à Elena celui-ci est le pire! Comme si Elena avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle que les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants!

- Oui, ta cousine est une vraie garce! Je ne devrais pas penser à ça, encore moins te le dire et surtout pas le faire, mais je meurs d'envie de déclencher un mini incendie qui ruinerait la réception de ta snobinarde et imbuvable cousine Ashley Sommers Hamilton, confessa Bonnie.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends?

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, se justifia sa petite amie. Ça va à l'encontre de mes principes!

- Elle a toujours été odieuse avec Elena et aujourd'hui elle l'a blessée!

- Un petit incendie, vraiment tout petit pour que la salope sans cœur qui te sert de cousine frôle l'attaque cardiaque, céda Bonnie en déclenchant un feu à l'aide d'un verre d'eau posé sur une table alors que tout le monde hurlait et sortait en courant. Parfait!

- Et voilà le travail! Dit Jeremy fier de sa petite-amie qui venait d'arrêter l'incendie au bout de deux minutes. Merci Bonnie.

- C'était un plaisir, rigola-t-elle.

- Non mais à quoi vous jouez tout les deux? Les disputa Alaric. Bonnie tu pourrais m'expliquer?

- Ashley a vraiment été garce avec Elena alors on a décidé de lui donner une leçon version Mystic Falls, répondit simplement la sorcière.

- Oh! Et bien je crois qu'il faut mieux une leçon version Bonnie qu'une leçon Damon, concéda Ric en rigolant.»

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure:<strong>** L'histoire ira en dix chapitres et un épilogue (j'en suis à l'écriture du chapitre 7 mais je rame un peu donc je posterais le chapitres moins régulièrement que je ne l'ai fait pour ma précédente fic).**

**En tout cas j'espère que ce début vous a plu.**

**Bises à tous.**

**Amandine.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Oui je sais j'avais dit que je posterais moins vite mais comme hier j'ai avancé dans l'histoire je poste le chapitre 2.**

**02melanienie: La plupart des idées que j'ai sont résumé sur un fichier et quand j'ai de l'inspiration pour creuser cette idée j'écris. Donc j'ai beaucoup d'histoire commencée mais j'attends qu'elles avancent bien pour commencer à les poster. Et oui cette Ashley est une belle garce et elle a fait beaucoup de dégâts sur Elena (tu verras). Elle n'est pour l'instant plus présente mais elle reviendra d'ici la fin de l'histoire. Encore Damon lui a seulement cloué le bec il aurait pu faire pire. Quand à Bonnie et Jeremy même si c'est très puéril, ils ont joué au même sale petit jeu qu'Ashley en version Bennett, je trouvais marrant que pour une fois Bonnie ne sois pas la sage petite sorcière. Où va aller l'histoire? Quelques mots clé: originels, trahisons, manipulations (plus tard et subtilement). Et un peu de joie aussi. En tout cas merci à toi et à jessy1256 pour vos reviews et merci à tout ceux qui suivent l'histoire.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Cela faisait quinze jours qu'ils étaient rentrés à Mystic Falls et cela faisait quinze jours que Damon voyait sa femme fuir sa douleur dans le rangement de la maison. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui parler de ce que lui avait dit sa cousine, Elena changeait de conversation où partait ranger une autre pièce de l'immense demeure des Salvatore. Il était neuf heures du matin en ce dernier jour du mois d'août et Damon observait sa femme qui faisait le ménage dans le salon fuyant comme à son habitude toute conversation.

«J'en ai marre Elena, dit-t-il en prenant un verre de Whisky. J'en ai plus que marre de ton silence!

- J'ai rien à dire. Il n'y a rien à dire, déclara Elena. La vie est loin d'être parfaite si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué Damon. Et moi je l'ai accepté alors accepte le!

- Oh non tu ne l'as pas accepté princesse, la contredit son époux. Je te connais Elena et tu n'as pas accepté le fait que l'on ne peut pas avoir d'enfants ensemble!

- Damon arrête, ça ne sert à rien d'en parler, le fait est là: les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants! A quoi ça sert d'en parler? A rien. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois rejoindre Bonnie au Mystic Grill.

- Bien sur, ralla Damon avec sarcasme. Continue de fuir Elena, on est sûrs d'avancer comme ça!»

Au Mystic Grill alors que Bonnie lui parlait de l'avancée de ses recherches, Elena ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié préférant observer une femme qui venait de rentrer avec son bébé dans les bras. Même si elle aimait Damon plus que tout au monde, depuis que son adorable cousine lui avait balancé qu'elle n'avait pas d'enfants et ans le savoir lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'en aurait jamais, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être renfermée, irritable et malheureuse. Elle n'avait jamais demandé à se retrouver au milieu d'histoires surnaturelles, elle n'avait jamais voulu que ses amis et sa famille passent leur temps à la protéger et à la sauver de toutes les personnes qui voulaient la voir morte, elle n'avait jamais voulu avoir une vie si compliquée, tout ce qu'elle voulait, ou plutôt tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu c'est d'une vie tranquille avec son mari et avoir des enfants avec lui. C'était tout ce qu'Elena désirait et c'était tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas. Sa vie est loin d'être parfaite, et même si elle avait dit à Damon qu'elle l'avait accepté, elle n'en était qu'au stade d'essayer de s'y faire.

«Et tu m'écoutes ou tu es trop occupée à regarder cette femme et son bébé? S'enquit sa meilleure amie.

- Oui bien sur que je t'écoute, répondit Elena la voix lointaine le regard figé vers le comptoir du Grill où se tenait la femme en question.

- Elena qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Je t'écoutais Bonnie je te le promets.

- Alors je te disais quoi?

- Tu… Heu… Tu parlais de Klaus? Improvisa Elena.

- Non je parlais de Lucy, mais bon oublions le surnaturel cinq secondes et concentrons nous sur toi, décréta son amie. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Elena? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- Le problème c'est moi. Enfin non c'est… Je ne sais pas exactement, confia la jeune femme. J'aime Damon, je l'aime plus que tout au monde, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé et je ne veux pas le quitté ou vivre sans lui, je ne peux pas. J'ai besoin de lui. Mais j'ai aussi besoin d'avoir des enfants! Ashley m'a fait comprendre que je ne pourrais pas être totalement heureuse sans. Et je ne peux encore moins l'être sans Damon! Tu vois je suis complètement paumée! Bon mes cinq secondes sont finies donc reprenons là où nous nous en sommes arrêtées.

- Je te disais que Lucy est à Chicago, elle essaye d'obtenir discrètement des informations sur Klaus, Stefan et Rebekah, mais pour l'instant rien, expliqua la sorcière. Quand à mes recherches sur comment contacter la sorcière originelle: rien.

- Ok donc on attend c'est ça? Comprit Elena. Et bien heureusement que Damon n'est pas là il pèterait les plombs en sachant que l'on a rien.

- Mais on y travaille. D'ailleurs il faut que j'y retourne mais toi ça va aller?

- Ça va. Merci Bonnie.»

De retour chez elle, Bonnie Bennett se plongea corps et âme dans l'étude de nouveaux grimoires. Il y avait toutes sorte des sorts, toutes sortes de recettes de potions en tout genre mais rien concernant la sorcière originelle ou les moyens de la contacter. Au bout de deux heures, la sorcière avait déjà lu cinq grimoires et commençait à avoir une horrible migraine qui ne l'empêchait pas de s'entêter dans ses investigations jusqu'à présent infructueuses. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parcourait le sixième grimoire, le désespoir s'emparait de plus en plus d'elle au fils des pages qu'elle tournait. Pourtant l'avant dernière page de ce grimoire en question attira son attention, non pas parce qu'elle lui était d'une quelconque utilité dans ses recherches, elle lui était d'une utilité capitale à propos d'un autre sujet qu'elle pensait être un problème impossible à résoudre.

Après être allés voir Gloria à Chicago, Klaus, Stefan, Rebekah s'étaient envolés pour l'Australie à la recherche d'un bracelet ayant appartenu à la sorcière originelle. Alors que l'hybride s'entretenait avec des sorciers qui travaillaient pour lui et que la sœur de celui-ci s'amusait avec à vider de son sang un pauvre jeune homme, Stefan Salvatore réfléchissait. Où plutôt il ressassait le passé. Il repensait à la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son frère, il y a deux ans et demi, le jour où celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas mais qu'en revanche Elena ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. _Ah Elena!_ Songea-t-il avec tristesse. Malgré ce qu'il était devenu, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, malgré leur rupture il y a cinq ans, Stefan l'aimait encore. Certes il aimait profondément Rebekah, mais celle qu'il aimait réellement, celle qu'il aimerait toujours quoi qu'il arrive c'est Elena. Même si au fils des années il devenait de plus en plus monstrueux, son amour pour Elena était la seule chose qui l'aidait à tenir. Il avait promis une décennie à Klaus et il en était déjà à la moitié de son pacte et lorsqu'il aurait honoré sa promesse il rentrerait chez lui, à Mystic Falls et tenterait de se reconstruire et de se faire pardonner auprès d'Elena. Car même si Klaus découvrait que la jeune femme est toujours en vie, il ignorait que Stefan était au courant et qu'il pouvait avertir Damon à tout moment afin qu'il protège Elena. Il n'espérait qu'une chose au sujet de son frère, c'est qu'il ne se soit pas lassé de son rôle de protecteur et n'ait abandonné Elena sans protection à Mystic Falls. Il espérait que pour une fois Damon assumait ses responsabilités et veillait sur Elena.

* * *

><p><strong><span> Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Stefan ne semble pas être au courant pour Damon et Elena, à votre avis s'il le découvrait, comment réagirait-t-il? Concernant Damon et Elena, rien ne va plus, pensez vous que ça va s'arranger? Et qu'a trouvé Bonnie dans son grimoire? Quel est ce mystérieux problème qu'elle peut résoudre? Mystère, mystère. En tout cas j'attends vos pronostics à travers vos reviews.**

**Dernière petite chose un extrait du prochain chapitre est disponible sur mon blog: http:/ /amandine6938. / (sans les espaces).  
><strong>

**Bises à tous.**

**Amandine.**


	4. Chapitre 3

**On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes séances réponses à vos reviews:**

**M: Contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.**

**anso: Ravie que la fic te plaise. Je ne réponds jamais par oui ou non aux hypothèses des lecteurs (pour éviter de gâcher la suite de l'histoire) mais j'aime savoir ce qu'ils pensent de mes histoires, et je suis même si je ne peux pas confirmer ou réfuter ta théorie je peux te dire que je l'aime bien. En tout cas n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis à chaque fois que tu le souhaites.**

**Alissa21: Contente que ça te plaise, je sais que tu as lu un extrait de ce chapitre sur mon blog mais là la scène est entière et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle te plaira. Concernant l'histoire entre Elena et Damon le fait que tu te demandes si je compte parler du début de leur relation, il y a certains détails tout au long de l'histoire. (Bonnie qui repense à la comédie qu'ils ont joué, Damon qui repense à ses fiançailles et plus loin, vers la fin j'y creuserais un peu plus. Et la cousine d'Elena n'est plus présente dans les prochains chapitres mais elle est tellement détestable qu'elle réapparaitra vers la fin. La réaction de Stefan sera dans le chapitre 5 ou six je ne sais plus exactement et concernant Caroline et Tyler, ils sont dans l'histoire mais n'ont pas vraiment un rôle très important. Les personnages les plus présents sont évidemment Damon et Elena mais aussi Bonnie, sa cousine qui est infiltrée auprès de Klaus, Klaus, Rebekah, Stefan et par la suite Jeremy, mais avant quelqu'un d'autre va revenir à Mystic Falls et manipuler un peu certaine personne. Mais je n'en dis pas plus. En tout cas Caroline et Tyler auront de l'importance vers la fin de l'histoire puisqu'ils auront une mission (mais comme je n'ai pas écrit ce chapitre, je ne peux pas te dire à quel point même si j'ai quelques idées). **

**One-more-day-blog: Théories intéressantes mais déjà je peux te dire que Damon ne redeviendra pas humain dans cette histoire. Pour plusieurs raisons: tout d'abord je l'ai déjà retransformé en humain dans ma dernière fic **_**Un mariage ordinaire à Mystic Falls**_** et puis Klaus est une menace pour Elena donc ce ne serait pas très judicieux que Damon redevienne humain. Concernant Stefan, je peux juste dire que oui il découvrira pour Damon et Elena mais je ne peux rien dire concernant sa réaction.**

**Voilà pour les réponses, bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Dans sa cuisine, Bonnie Bennett était entrain de fabriquer la potion qu'elle venait de trouver dans son grimoire puis cuisina un gâteau au chocolat pour faire passer la potion, mettant le reste de l'élixir de côté pour le mélanger au Whisky de Damon. Une part d'elle se disait qu'elle devait probablement parler de ce qu'elle était entrain de faire à Elena et Damon mais une autre partie d'elle savait qu'il pouvait s'écouler des années avant qu'ils ne se décident. En effet, le couple avait passé des mois à se détester, un an à flirter, à se tourner autour et à se disputer avant d'officialiser leur relation et deux ans avant de se marier car ils avaient peur de s'entre tuer à cause de leurs forts caractères très souvent incompatibles.

«Waouh, depuis quand tu cuisines? Demanda Jeremy en entrant chez Bonnie.

- Pas touche! Le gonda la sorcière. C'est pour Elena. _Juste_ pour Elena!

- Un gros gâteau comme ça rien que pour ma sœur! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour avoir le droit à ce que tu cuisines?

- Ta sœur était d'humeur maussade. Ta sœur est d'humeur maussade depuis quelques temps, j'avais juste envie de lui faire plaisir, expliqua Bonnie.

- Et tu la choutes par la même occasion aux potions magiques?

- T'occupe!

- Raconte!

- Si je te le disais, tu le dirais à Matt, Alaric et Tyler et Ty en parlerait à Caroline qui en parlerait dans tout Mystic Falls et tout le monde en ville serait au courant avant même que tout ne soit fait, se justifia sa petite-amie. Alors non je ne te dirais rien! La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est qu'Elena appréciera mon geste!

- Tu m'en diras tant, répliqua Jeremy en allant se vautrer dans le canapé.»

Assis dans un fauteuil de son salon, Damon Salvatore observait sa femme qui écrivait son journal. Elle semblait calme mais peu disposée à avoir une conversation qui plus est avec lui. Il détestait la voir dans cet état, la voir mélancolique et renfermée sur elle même. Il l'avait déjà vu comme ça quand Stefan s'était livré à Klaus et dans un état encore plus pire quand celui-ci avait - de manière plus que brutale – rompu avec elle. Et il haïssait son frère pour le mal qu'il avait fait à Elena. En effet il se souvenait qu'après que Stefan ait rompu avec elle, elle était montée dans la voiture en lui demandant seulement de na pas parler, se contentant du silence durant tout le trajet. Ensuite Elena avait passé des jours et des jours à pleurer dans sa chambre et un matin elle était venue à la pension pour récupérer les affaires qu'elle y avait laissé et elle avait fini par faire lui faire jurer de ne jamais l'abandonner. Et cette promesse qu'il lui avait faite, il l'avait non seulement honorée mais qui plus est, Damon Salvatore s'était engagé avec elle comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant, comme jamais il ne s'en serait cru capable et bien au delà lorsqu'Elena l'avait convaincu qu'ils devaient se marier. Il se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier. C'était il y aura bientôt quatre ans, un soir de décembre, Elena et lui étaient dans le salon près de la cheminée entrain de réfléchir aux cadeaux qu'ils pouvaient bien offrir à leur proche. C'est alors qu'il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle attendait de sa part et Elena avait levé ses yeux chocolats et les avait plongé dans le regard bleu azur de son compagnon et avec un sourire lui avait murmuré: _«Une bague un peu particulière. Une bague qui se porte sur un certain doigt de la main gauche, si tu vois ce que je veux dire?»_ À ça, Damon se souvenait qu'en réprimant un fou rire, il lui avait demandé si elle venait de le demander en mariage et n'obtenu qu'un _«Je suggère juste»_ amusé de la part de celle qui quelques jours plus tard devenait sa fiancé avant de devenir sa femme deux ans après. En repensant à cette époque le jeune homme se sentait stupide d'avoir céder à Elena. Non pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, il adorait et adore toujours tout autant sa femme, et c'est cette adoration qui le pousse à toujours tout céder à Elena. Cependant aujourd'hui il réalise qu'il n'avait pas pensé qu'un jour son épouse serait malheureuse car il ne pouvait pas combler son désir de maternité. Alors il devait supporter de voir la femme de sa vie, la femme de son éternité souffrir à cause de lui et Damon se détestait tellement pour ça.

«Un problème? Lui demanda Elena un peu inquiète par l'expression soucieuse qu'abordait son époux alors que celui-ci était toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Damon?

- Oui, quoi? Bredouilla-t-il tiré de sa torture psychologique qu'il s'infligeait très souvent.

- Est-ce que ça va?

- Oui. Ecoute je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu veux Elena. J'ai besoin de savoir si ta vie avec moi te convient ou si tu veux avoir des enfants? Si tu en veux vraiment alors on peux appeler mes avocats et ils se chargeront de tout le plus vite possible, je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux, je ne peux pas être égoïste avec toi princesse.

- Tu veux divorcer? Hurla Elena en le giflant. Tu m'as fait deux promesse la première est de ne jamais me quitté et la seconde est le jour de notre mariage et maintenant tu veux les rompre toutes les deux en divorçant?

- Non bien sur que non! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi non. Mais je ne sais pas ce que tu veux toi, se justifia son mari.

- Moi ce que je veux c'est toi! Je t'ai épousé Damon! Je t'ai choisi toi parce que je t'aime plus que tout au monde et que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi! J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre! Je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis constamment en danger, je dis ça parce que quand tu es loin de moi la vie n'a plus aucun sens. Tu devrais savoir que tu es ma vie Damon et tu devrais ne jamais m'avoir parlé de ça! On a juré tout les deux pour le meilleur et pour le pire! Et toi au premier obstacle tu veux qu'on se sépare!

- Calme toi Elena, tenta de l'apaiser son mari car elle était devenue hystérique. Calme toi ma princesse.

- Arrête de me dire de me calmer! S'écria-t-elle en colère et blessée par les propos du ténébreux vampire. J'ai toutes les raisons d'être en colère après toi Damon et si tu veux un conseil fait profil bas parce que ça je ne suis pas prête de te le pardonner!

- Elena je suis vraiment désolé.

- Garde tes excuses, je n'ai absolument pas envie de les entendre! Heureusement quelqu'un sonne à la porte.

- N'y va pas! Lui ordonna-t-il fermement ne sachant pas qui viens de sonner. J'y vais.

- Pourquoi tu as peur que ce soit Klaus qui vient m'arracher le cœur? Le provoqua sa femme alors qu'il l'avait déjà attrapé par le bras et abordait une allure et des traits menaçants. Lâche moi Damon tu me fais mal!

- Alors ne plaisante pas avec ça! Jamais! Hurla son mari furieux et paniqué qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose.»

Puis il se radoucit et sourit à sa femme en lui caressant tendrement le visage avant de poursuivre:

«Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me détruirait de te perdre Elena. Je t'aime tellement si tu savais.

- Hé Ho, c'est Bonnie vous m'ouvrez ou vous préférez continuer de vous disputer? S'enquit leur amie de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Bonnie qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici? Demanda Elena après lui avoir ouvert la porte. Tu as du nouveau?

- Non, je vous ai seulement préparé un gâteau, sourit la sorcière.

- Attends tu cuisines au lieu de faire de recherches pour sauver ma femme? S'énerva Damon. Je rêve ou quoi!

- Je fais des recherches mais Elena n'était pas en pleine forme ce matin alors j'ai voulu lui remonter le moral avec un gâteau au chocolat fait maison, s'expliqua-t-elle.

- Merci Bonnie, c'est très gentil, la remercia son amie.

- En plus j'aurais besoin d'un objet qui appartient à Stefan pour pouvoir le localiser, Lucy m'a dit qu'il n'était plus à Chicago et qu'elle ne savait pas où il est parti.

- Je vais t'en chercher un, grogna Damon de mauvaise humeur.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose? Lui demanda Elena.

- Un café, répondit Bonnie qui avait enfin l'occasion de verser le reste de sa potion dans le Whisky de Damon.

- Voilà, dit Elena en revenant deux minutes plus tard avec une tasse de café.

- Elena a fait le ménage dans la chambre de Stefan et les seuls trucs que j'ai pu trouver sont ses journaux, l'un d'eux te suffira? Demanda Damon en se servant un verre de Whisky avant d'en proposer à Bonnie qui refusa d'un signe de la tête. Et toi princesse?

- Pourquoi pas, répondit froidement sa femme.

- Le journal de Stefan est parfait, dit Bonnie en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai du boulot qui m'attend, passez une bonne soirée.

- Et bien c'est ce qu'on appelle une visite express, ironisa le vampire.

- Ne m'adresse pas la parole, je t'en veux toujours Damon, répliqua sa femme. Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais ma meilleure amie m'a fait un gâteau et j'ai un petit creux. Si tu en veux le service est dans la cuisine et non à domicile!

- Merci pour cette délicate attention de ta part mon ange mais je préféré me noyer dans mon Whisky que de devenir boulimique, dit-t-il avec sarcasme.»

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Damon avait vidé tout son alcool et Elena venait d'entamer la seconde moitié du gâteau que lui avait fait son amie. A chaque dispute avec Damon c'était le même refrain, lui était dans le salon buvant comme un trou tout le Whisky qu'il avait et elle allait dans la cuisine mangeant tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main. Ensuite, chacun part à ses occupations sans se soucier de l'autre, et ce n'est que le lendemain, un fois leur colère passée qu'ils finissent par faire la paix. Mais Elena ne voulait pas faire si facilement la paix avec son mari, pas après ce qu'il avait osé lui proposer. Seulement voilà la jeune femme était envahie par un irrationnel et incontrôlable désir qui la poussait à aller rejoindre son mari dans le salon. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la pièce, la jeune femme vit le regard de luxure de son mari et comprit qu'il avait exactement la même idée qu'elle. Pourtant Elena ne voulait pas lui céder si facilement, pas après qu'il lui ait parlé de divorcer. Cependant sa volonté n'était pas de taille face à le tsunami de désir qui l'avait envahie et ne contrôlant plus aucun de ses actes, elle alla se jeter dans les bras de Damon.

« Ne me parle plus jamais de divorce, murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers.

- D'accord tout ce que tu voudras, concéda son mari. Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit mais ce petit haut te va à merveille. Tu es magnifique.

- Oui mais il devient gênant, enlève le moi! S'impatienta Elena qui ne pouvait contenir la frénésie qui avait envahie tout son être. Tous nos vêtements deviennent gênants!

- A tes ordres, répondit son mari en obtempérant tout aussi excité que sa femme. Ce soir je suis ton esclave ma princesse.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors, alors ce chapitre? Qu'est-ce que Bonnie à bien pu faire? Et qu'avez vous pensé des scènes Delena? En tout cas j'attends vos reviews et vos théories sur la suite de l'histoire.**

**La suite demain ou après demain mais un extrait est disponible sur mon blog:_ http:/ /amandine6938. _ (sans les espaces).  
><strong>

**Bises à tous.**

**Amandine**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Avant de répondre à vos reviews, je règle légèrement mes comptes avec un certain schtroumpf vampire. Tu n'aimes pas les fics Delena alors pourquoi les lis-tu? Et surtout pourquoi te permets tu cette méchanceté gratuite? Tout le monde à des goûts différents, et pas besoin de critiquer ceux qui aiment les Delena ou les auteurs de ces fics. Ici c'est un site communautaire où on écrit pour le plaisir et je pense parler au nom de tout ceux qui écrivent, on le fait pour le plaisir d'écrire en amateur pas en professionnel. Je ne suis pas une rabat joie, j'accepte la critique qu'elle soit positive ou négative, mais pas irrespectueuse et méchante. Et tu t'intéroge sur le fait que et je te cite qu' «une fiction cucul et mal écrite peut récolter autant de review», tu en as laissé une. De plus qui es tu pour te permettre ce genre de réflexions? A tu une certaine expérience en littérature pour dire ce qui est une bonne histoire ou pas? Oui il y a beaucoup de fic Delena et alors? On a le tous le droit d'écrire ce qu'on veut et moi j'aime écrire principalement du Delena et ce n'est pas un petit emmerdeur dans ton genre qui m'en empêchera! De plus critiquer une histoire à son prologue c'est débile! Tu ne sais pas ce qui va se passer et pour ta gouverne Stefan est avec Rebekah et il a rompu avec Elena. De plus ceux qui me lisent depuis un certain temps pourront te le dire, je ne laisse pas les personnages malheureux. À ça je rajouterais une petite information pour ta propre culture personnelle, la fin de la saga version L.J. Smith était une Delena. Je ne me compare en rien à elle, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, mais si L.J. Smith avait pu publier sa fin, te serais-tu permis de la critiquer elle? En attendant j'espère que tu as eu le courage de venir voir ma réponse et je te précise que je suis restée polie et que j'espère que je n'aurais plus aucune nouvelle de toi sinon je risque créé un stupide personnage schtroumpf vampire que je tournerais en ridicule dans une de mes fics, celle là peut-être. En tout cas interroge toi sur toi, sur ce besoin d'essayer (je dis bien essayer car la méchanceté gratuite ne m'atteint plus depuis bien longtemps au contraire elle me révolte), d'essayer de blesser les gens et de cet irrespect dont tu fais preuve. Ce pourrait-t-il que tu aies besoin d'attirer l'attention sur toi? Parce que pour l'info, tu me passes par dessus de la tête et je me fiche de toi comme de l'an deux! Je mets juste les choses au clair avec toi, parce que ce genre de réflexions pourraient vraiment blesser des personnes. Vraiment au plaisir de ne jamais avoir de nouveau une review ou autre de ta part. **

**Maintenant revenons aux reviews auxquelles j'ai plaisir à répondre:**

**02melanienie:**** Merci pour ta review, contente que l'histoire t'emballe ça fait plaisir. Tes théories sont intéressantes, des réponses dans ce chapitre. La réaction d'Elena est passionnée, ça montre qu'elle tient à Damon et que quoi qu'il arrive elle tient à lui. Oui Bonnie arrive un peu comme ça, calme le jeu et repart aussitôt après les avoir «drogués». En tout cas toutes les réponses sont dans ce chapitre.**

**ju: Merci pour ta review et ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Un bébé Delena tu verras bien dans l'histoire, moi je ne dis rien. **

**En tout cas merci à vous deux pour vos reviews et merci à tout ceux qui suivent l'histoire (en me rajoutant dans leur favoris ou en s'étant inscrit aux alertes concernant l'histoire), j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis tant que ce n'est pas de la méchanceté gratuite comme l'a fait schtroumpf vampire; je trouve vraiment ce genre de comportement intolérable et détestable. Mais bon passons. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

A Sydney, Stefan et Rebekah attendaient que Klaus soit sorti de sa colère en sirotant quelques humains qui trainaient dans les parages. L'hybride avait fait un carnage lorsque ses sorciers lui avaient dit que le bracelet qu'il recherchait ne se trouvait plus en Australie mais aux dernières nouvelles en Chine. Fou de rage, Klaus avait tué tout les humains et il avait arraché le cœur de tous les vampires qui se trouvaient dans la pièce excepté sa sœur et Stefan qui lui étaient d'une très grande utilité. Préférant le laisser se défouler seul, le couple était parti s'amuser en ville, tuant au passage quelques humains.

«Ça c'est une soirée comme je les aime! S'exclama sournoisement Rebekah après avoir vidé une dizaine d'humains avec Stefan.

- Moi aussi. Surtout quand on est ensemble, répondit Stefan en l'embrassant fougueusement.

- Stefan! Rebekah! Ce n'est pas le moment! Les gronda Klaus toujours autant énervé. Prenez vos affaires on a un vol dans une heure! Grouillez-vous! Il me faut ce putain de bracelet!

- Et on l'aura! Déclara sa sœur sûre d'elle. Même s'il faut fouiller tous les continents, on le ferra et on finira par le trouver. Ensuite on rentrera en contact avec la sorcière originelle qui nous dira où est la faille dans le sortilège et on réglera cette histoire pour que tu puisses crée ton armée d'hybride et faire tout ce que tu veux! Je sais que ça ne fait pas parti de tes habitudes Nik mais sois patient!

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça! Je ne suis pas patient Rebekah, je veux ce bracelet pour hier, vous m'avez comprit tous les deux?

- On te le trouvera! Dit Stefan de manière convaincante.

- Vous avez intérêt!»

Allongé sur son lit, Elena écrivait son journal sous le regard amoureux et tendre de son mari qui adorait la voir faire son rituel quotidien. A chaque fois qu'il l'observait, il trouvait Elena tellement calme et apaisée qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle voyant se dessiné sur le visage de sa femme un magnifique sourire, signe qu'elle savait qu'il la regardait.

«J'aime te voir écrire, lui confia-t-il. Tu es si calme, si apaisée, si heureuse!

- Je suis heureuse! S'exclama sa femme. Je sais que je ne devrais pas l'être vu les circonstances mais je le suis grâce à toi!

- Elena tu en es sûre?

- Damon on ne va pas se re disputer à ce sujet! S'écria Elena qui n'avait guère envie de reparler de ce douloureux sujet qu'était la maternité. Sérieusement la dernière fois je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour te pardonner si vite.

- Tu n'as pas résisté à mes beaux yeux! Répliqua Damon avec arrogance.

- Damon! Je te signal que tu étais dans le même état que moi!

- Tu marques un point, reconnu son mari.

- Monsieur Salvatore serait-t-il entrain de reconnaître que j'ai raison? Rigola son épouse.

- Oh mais princesse tu as toujours raison!

- C'est bien de le reconnaître! Bon ce n'est pas tout, je dois rejoindre Bonnie au Mystic Grill pour le petit déjeuner ensuite on file faire du shopping à Richmond, dit-t-elle en attrapant son sac. A ce soir mon cœur. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi princesse. Amuse toi bien à ta journée shopping.»

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Elena était assisse sur la terrasse du Mystic Grill discutant et rigolant avec Bonnie. Alors que la serveuse du Grill venait de leur apporter leur petit déjeuner, la sorcière observait sa meilleure amie en se disant que cela faisait un mois et demi qu'elle avait mangé et bu sa potion mais qu'elle semblait ignorer dans quel état elle était. _À moins que la potion n'ait pas fonctionné!_ Songea Bonnie un peu déçue si c'était le cas.

« Au fait et le gâteau au chocolat que je t'ai fait il y a un mois et demi, tu l'as trouvé comment? Demanda-t-elle ne sachant par où commencer.

- Il était super bon, rigola son amie.

- Au moins il t'a consolé. Je sais que quand tu te disputes avec Damon tu as tendance à devenir Gargantua! Plaisanta Bonnie.

- Le gâteau _et_ Damon, sourit la jeune femme en repensant à sa nuit torride avec son mari.

- Et tu te sens comment par rapport à ce que tu m'as dit; tu sais concernant ton désir de maternité?

- Bonnie!

- Je veux juste savoir si tu vas bien? Si tu te sens bien?

- Oui ça va! La rassura Elena en lui tendant la corbeille de viennoiseries. Tiens.

- Tu ne manges pas? S'intrigua son amie.

- Non. Pour être franche ça fait quelques temps que je n'arrive plus à avaler quoi que ce soit le matin, expliqua la jeune femme.

- Nausées, comprit la sorcière.

- Oui comment tu…

- Ecoute Elena, j'ai peut-être fait un truc mais je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs mais tu devrais aller chez le médecin, lui conseilla Bonnie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Et pourquoi devrais-je aller chez le médecin? S'inquiéta Elena. Bonnie qu'est-ce que tu me caches?

- Ecoutes, si je te disais ce que j'ai fait et que ça n'a pas fonctionné, que tes nausées ne sont dues qu'au stress, tu seras déçue. Je ne suis pas médecin mais sorcière, je te pas ausculter et poser des diagnostiques Elena!

- Bonnie?

- Je te l'ai dit vas chez le médecin, insista son amie.

- Mais je lui dis quoi moi au toubib? S'écria son amie en colère. Voilà ses derniers temps je suis stressée parce qu'un hybride vampire/loup-garou risque de découvrir que je suis en vie et va venir semer le chaos en ville pour me tuer, et ma meilleure amie, une sorcière, m'a lancé un sort et refuse de me dire lequel disant que je devais venir vous voir parce que j'ai des nausées?

- Non tu lui dis que tu as des nausées, tu lui dis quand et tu lui dis si tu as d'autres symptômes.

- Mais je n'ai pas d'autres symptômes! S'énerva sa meilleure amie.

- Réfléchis un peu, je ne parle pas forcément au niveau physique mais est-ce que des choses ont changé dans tes habitudes?

- Mes habitudes? S'interloqua Elena qui ne comprenait pas ce que son amie lui disait.

- Ton quotidien, ton comportement, développa Bonnie.

- Bonnie je n'y comprends rien!

- Elena tu n'as pas que des nausées, ta poitrine a prit du volume! Lui fit remarquer son amie en espérant la mettre sur la voie. Et tu es irritable!

- Je sais que ma poitrine a prit du volume! C'est seulement parce que je mange n'importe quoi, n'importe quand, répondit la jeune femme. Enfin sauf le matin où je ne peux rien avaler! Quand à l'irritabilité, Klaus va vouloir me tuer en découvrant que je suis toujours en vie!

- Nausées matinales, augmentation mammaire, repas non équilibrés, irritabilité, ça ne te dit rien?

- Stress?

- Elena tu me désespères, soupira Bonnie. Je sais que tu es mariée à un vampire mais n'oublie pas que je t'ai avoué avoir fait quelques chose pour toi il y a un mois et demi! Tant pis, désolée si je suis un peu brutale, mais à quand remontent tes dernières règles?

- Mes dernières… Bonnie je ne peux pas être enceinte, c'est un fait les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants, personne ne peut rien y faire! Et tu ne devrais pas me parler de ça sachant que c'est un sujet plutôt douloureux pour moi.

- A quand Elena? Insista son amie.

- J'en sais rien! Il faut que je regarde dans mon portable si je l'ai noté. Tu sais être mariée à un vampire ne t'oblige plus à noter tes dates! Lui fit remarquer Elena en regardant dans le calendrier de son iphone. La dernière fois que je les inscrites c'était il y a deux moi et entre temps… Oh! Bonnie?

- Le gâteau au chocolat tu te souviens? J'y ai rajouté une potion dont j'ai trouvé la recette dans un grimoire qu'on avait prit chez les Martin. Je ne l'avais jamais ouvert donc je ne savais pas quels genres de renseignements y étaient consignés, et en arrivant vers la fin j'ai découvert cette recette d'un élixir qui permet à un vampire et à un humain d'avoir un enfant ensemble. Alors je me suis mise en cuisine, t'ai fait le gâteau et y ai rajouté la potion. Enfin une partie. L'autre je l'ai mise dans le Whisky de Damon puisqu'il fallait que vous en avaliez tout les deux et vous forcer à prendre une potion aurait été difficile alors je vous en ai subtilement donné à votre insu, confia la sorcière. Selon le grimoire, non seulement ça aide à la procréation mais c'est aphrodisiaque donc dés que Damon et toi avez commencé avec le Whisky je suis vite partie.

- Oh tout s'explique, y comprit le fait que Damon et moi avions mis notre dispute de côté, réalisa Elena en pleurant émue du par le geste de son amie et parce qu'elle est peut-être enceinte.

- Calme toi Elena et file chez le médecin pour en être sûre à cent pour cent, l'encouragea son amie.

- Merci, que je sois enceinte ou non merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi, dit Elena en l'étreignant pour la remercier. Enfin pour Damon et moi. J'ignore comment il va réagir si jamais je suis enceinte, et si oui en apprenant qu'il a avalé une potion à son insu, mais merci pour lui, pour moi, pour nous.»

Puis Elena s'était dirigée vers sa voiture en direction de l'hôpital de Mystic Falls. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle avait passé une prise de sang et en attendait les résultats dans le bureau du docteur, résultats qui arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard et qui confirmaient la grossesse de la jeune femme. Après avoir écouté les recommandations du médecin, Elena rentra chez elle un peu anxieuse à l'idée de l'annoncer à Damon. En effet elle savait que celui-ci risquait de mal prendre le geste de Bonnie et peut-être même la venue prochaine d'un bébé. Car son mari était un vampire, et il n'était surtout pas préparé à l'idée d'avoir un enfant puisqu'il pense que les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants, ce qui est vrai sans une petite potion magique.

«Damon! Appela-t-elle en rentrant chez elle.

- Un problème princesse? S'inquiéta son mari en la voyant chez eux alors qu'elle devrait être à Richmond.

- Non j'ai seulement quelque chose d'important à te dire, le rassura Elena. Je… je suis enceinte!

- Tu quoi? S'écria le vampire furieux brisant au passage une lampe. Tu te fous de moi Elena? Je te demande ce que tu veux et tu me réponds que tu me veux moi, que tu me préfères à des enfants et tu me trompes avec je ne sais qui qui te fout en cloque! D'ailleurs c'est qui? C'est Matt c'est ça? Tout le monde sait qu'il est toujours amoureux de toi alors profiter de ton désir de maternité pour… On fait quoi là Elena? D'ailleurs s'est arrivé comment? Je veux dire c'était prémédité ou alors un accident? Qu'importe je m'en fous, de toute façon ne compte pas sur moi pour rester! Faire semblant ce n'est pas mon truc, alors débrouille toi toute seule avec ton mioche!

- Damon arrête ta parano! Hurla Elena qui malgré elle pleurait face au discours de son mari. C'est le tien. Comment tu peux penser que je pourrais te tromper? Par accident ou pas, je ne te tromperais pas. Jamais! Les autres hommes ne m'intéressent absolument pas. Je suis enceinte _de toi_! Bonnie nous a fait avaler une potion à notre insu et miracle je suis enceinte! C'est _notre_ bébé!

- Bonnie à quoi! Quand? Comment? Bredouilla le vampire confus. Attends c'est mon bébé? C'est moi son père?

- Oui tu vas être Papa mon cœur! Sourit tendrement Elena. On va avoir un bébé!

- Je…

- Je sais tu regrettes ton petit discours, mais ne t'inquiète pas c'est oublier; je savais que tu me ferrais ta crise de paranoïa quand je t'annoncerais pour le bébé, le rassura tendrement sa femme.»

Puis Elena lui expliqua toute l'histoire en détails avant qu'il ne rajoute:

«Non seulement Ma sorcière bien-aimée nous a offert un miracle mais en plus elle nous a réconcilié ce soir là. Il y a juste un truc que je ne comprends pas: pourquoi nous a-t-elle fait avaler la potion à notre insu? Elle aurait pu, elle aurait du venir nous en parler!

- Oui mais si elle l'avait fait on aurait mis des années à nous décider, souligna sa femme. Comme on l'avait fait pour se marier. En plus Bonnie n'était même pas sûre que ça fonctionnerait.

- Tu sais quand on me drogue j'ai tendance à plutôt mal le prendre mais ce coup là c'est différent, confia Damon. Oh Elena je crois que ni toi ni moi ne faisons les choses comme tout le monde. Moi l'ignoble vampire qui ne croyait plus en l'amour et qui a été incapable de résister aux charmes d'une sublime humaine, et toi l'humaine sosie de ma garce de créatrice et pourtant son radicale opposer, têtue et forte après tellement de tragédies et qui a réveillé mon humanité sans oublier assez sûre d'elle pour me demander en mariage. En tout cas la grossesse te va à merveille princesse. Tu es rayonnante, j'ai l'impression que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse!

- J'ai un mari génial et on a la chance d'attendre un enfant, alors oui je suis plus qu'heureuse, j'ai la vie que j'ai toujours voulu avoir.

- Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Je t'aime toi et le petit bébé que tu portes. Jamais je n'aurais cru un jour être père et encore moins m'attacher aussi facilement à un être que je ne connais même pas.

- Je sais. Tu sais j'ai besoin de toi, tu m'en vital Damon mais je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée que l'on ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfants alors quand Bonnie m'a dit ce qu'elle avait fait, j'ai reprit un peu espoir et quand le docteur a confirmé ma grossesse, j'étais sous le choc mais folle de joie et j'ai immédiatement adoré notre bébé.

- Tu seras une super Maman!

- Et toi un super Papa!

- Je te promets que j'essayerai, confia Damon peut sûr de lui.

- Tu y arriveras, le rassura son épouse. Je crois en toi, et j'ai suffisamment de force pour y croire pour deux!

- Ça je le sais, je n'ai jamais vu de femme aussi forte que toi mon ange. J'espère que notre enfant tiendra plus de toi que de moi parce sinon on est mal barré!

- Qu'importe de qui il tiendra, quoi qu'il arrive on y arrivera. On y arrivera parce qu'on est une famille et que toi et moi on s'en est toujours sortis. On y arrivera Damon.

- Tu te rends compte qu'il m'a fallut un siècle et demi pour avoir une famille!

- Tu es digne du livre des records, plaisanta Elena.»

À Chicago, Lucy Bennett avait réussit à gagner la confiance de Gloria. Les deux sorcières discutaient de magie et de leur expérience dans le domaine.

« On m'a dit que tu t'appelais Bennett, aurais-tu un lien de parenté avec les Bennett de Mystic Falls? L'interrogea Gloria.

- Emily Bennett était l'une de mes ancêtres donc oui j'ai un lien de parenté avec les Bennett de Mystic Falls; ce sont des parents éloignés, expliqua Lucy préférant jouer la carte de la franchise.

- Et bien puisque tu es franche avec moi je vais l'être avec toi. Je le savais, je te testais pour savoir si je pouvais avoir confiance en toi, et je le peux. On dit aussi que tu aides très souvent les vampires, est-ce vrai?

- Exacte à ce que je vois tu es bien renseignée à mon sujet.

- Les gens parle tu sais, lui répondit la sorcière. Est-ce que ça te dirait de m'aider sur un projet spécial?

- Ce projet m'a l'air bien mystérieux comment pourrais-je y résister? Accepta la cousine de Bonnie qui se doutait que ça avait un rapport avec Klaus.

- Heureuse que tu sois dans le coup.

- C'est tout? Tu ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, ce que je dois savoir?

- On verra qui fait quoi en fonction de ce que Klaus attendra de nous.

- Klaus c'est l'hybride, je me troupe?

- Du tout. Bienvenue à bord Lucy Bennett.»

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure:<strong>** Alors ce chapitre? Et oui Bonnie a trouvé un moyen pour que Damon et Elena deviennent parents, alors vos pronostiques: Fille? Garçon? Jumeaux? Et bien sur vos pronostiques pour la suite: que pensez vous qu'il va se passer dans les prochains chapitres? Un indice, dans le chapitre 5 une trahison capitale aura lieu mais je n'en dis pas plus alors à vos théories et reviews!**

**Bises à tous et à bientôt pour la suite.**

**Amandine. **

**PS:**** Comme d'habitude, un extrait du chapitre suivant sur mon blog****: **_**http:/ /amandine6938. skyrock. com**_** (sans les espaces).**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien. J'ai juste poussé un coup de gueule contre ce schtroumpf vampire parce que la méchanceté gratuite je connais trop bien; il y a quelques années j'avais une amie qui en distribuait à tous à tout moment. Mes autre amis, moi même (alors que j'étais sa meilleure amie et sa seule) on en prenait tous pour notre grade. Et comme j'étais dans une période pas facile, je ne me défendais pas. Aujourd'hui de ce côté là je suis blindée, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je tolère ce genre de choses au contraire. Mais vraiment merci pour votre gentillesse, voilà pourquoi je continue de publier des fics (outre le fait que j'aime faire ça) c'est parce qu'il y a des personnes aussi sympas que vous avec lesquelles on peut échanger quelques messages. **

**miistii: Pas de problèmes, une review quand tu veux, si tu le veux. En tout cas contente que l'histoire te plaise.**

**mimi03: En fait je me fiche de faire IC ou OCC, j'ai une idée donc j'écris dessus. Damon et Elena mariés possible que ça fasse bizarre à certaine personne en fait je n'écris pas dans le présent de la série parce que ça pourrait m'influencer. Je préfère écrire sur le futur, j'ai plus de liberté. En tout cas contente que l'histoire te plaise. Au sujet du bébé c'est une phrase de Julie Plec qui m'influence et qui me fait dire que peut-être c'est possible alors dans mes histoires j'essaye de trouver une explication pour qu'Elena ait une famille. Julie Plec dit quelque chose du genre: le corps des vampire fonctionne normalement si on exclu le côté vampire (je ne me souviens plus de la phrase mot-à-mot. De plus à la fin de la saison 2, Elena confie vouloir une famille et John lui donne sa bague pour le jour où elle aura un enfant, donc tout est possible. Klaus est présent dans l'histoire mais je ne peux pas en dire trop. **

**02melanienie: Oublions tous un peu ce schtroumpf vampire, il n'en faut pas la peine (hier soir j'ai reçu deux fois la même review que pour cette fic sur mes autres fics et j'ai vu qu'il l'avait aussi laissé à d'autre auteurs Delena). En tout cas ta dernière Delena était excellente (bon c'est vrai, je n'ai pas le temps de lire beaucoup de fic mais la tienne je l'ai dévorée). Comme je l'ai dit je ne prête pas attention au fait que ma fic soit IC ou OCC, mais contente que le «décalage» par rapport à la série ne te gène pas. Pour le bébé en se basant sur ce que j'ai écris dans mes autres fics, bonne chance j'ai tout fait! Klaus a passé tout son temps à voyager pour trouver un autre moyen de contacter la sorcière originelle mais tu verras qu'il a été un peu freiné dans ses démarches. Concernant le titre, avant le début de l'histoire la vie d'Elena et de Damon était un peu plus simple, là Ashley est passé par là et Damon a eu des nouvelles de son frère (mauvaises nouvelle) donc plus rien n'est tranquille, c'est ironique voilà. Tout s'enchaine et tout va s'empirer. La trahison (ou plutôt plusieurs puisque le ou la traitre trahis plus d'une personne) est dans ce chapitre. **

**Alissa21: Ah la trahison, c'est vrai que l'extrait sur mon blog nous fait nous poser des questions, et pour le bébé je ne dis rien réponse maintenant. **

**M: Merci pour ta review et contente que tu apprécies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

Alors que Damon et Elena étaient allés à la première échographie de la jeune femme, Caroline Forbes avait remué tous ses amis pour leur préparer une soirée parfaite. En effet lorsque le couple avait annoncé qu'il allait avoir un enfant, tous s'étaient réjouis de ce miracle sachant que cet enfant est le plus cher désir d'Elena et maintenant ses deux meilleures amies vérifiaient les derniers détails avant leur arrivée - qui selon Caroline serait dans trois minutes exactement. Et effectivement trois minutes plus tard, Elena et Damon étaient au Mystic Grill annonçant à leurs amis qu'ils n'allaient pas avoir un enfant mais deux.

«Des jumeaux! S'exclama Caroline heureuse pour son amie. Oh Elena comme tu dois être aux anges! Toi qui était malheureuse à l'idée de ne pas en avoir, tu en attends deux, c'est formidable! Bon ça signifie aussi que Damon et toi devez tout acheter en double mais Damon est blindé donc ce n'est pas un problème. Je suis tellement contente pour vous deux!

- Caroline je sais que tu es très emballée par ma grossesse et qu'une fois que je te l'aurais demandé tu deviendras hystérique, alors essaye de te calmer un peu s'il te plaît, lui demanda Elena en faisant signe à Bonnie de venir les rejoindre. Maintenant j'ai quelque chose à demander à mes deux meilleures amies. J'aimerais que vous soyez les marraines de mes bébés.

- Bien sûr, s'écrièrent ses deux meilleures amies en même temps plus que réjouies à cette idée.»

Pendant que les filles s'emballaient au sujet de la grossesse d'Elena, Damon discutait avec Alaric et Jeremy en attendant que sa femme vienne les rejoindre pour leur proposer d'être les parrains des bébés.

«Me voilà, dit Elena dix minutes plus tard. Les filles ont accepté d'être les marraines des bébés.

- Ça princesse tout le monde le sais, elles ne passent pas inaperçues lorsqu'elles sont hystériques, souligna Damon avec sarcasme.

- Elles sont heureuses! Contesta sa femme. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais nos enfants ont besoin de parrains et Damon et moi avions pensé à vous deux.

- Evidemment, s'emballa Jeremy. J'en serais plus que ravi.

- Et toi Ric? S'enquit Damon.

- C'est d'accord, répondit leur ami touché par la proposition du couple.»

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Caroline avait entrainé Elena dans un karaoké et que Jeremy, Matt et Tyler rigolaient ensemble, Bonnie, Alaric et Damon discutaient de l'avancée des recherches de la sorcière sur Klaus et les plans de celui-ci:

« Lucy a gagné la confiance de Gloria et ton frère est avec Klaus et Rebekah en Chine. Ils cherchent un bracelet ayant appartenu à la sorcière originelle; ils sont allés en Australie mais ils n'ont rien trouvé. Tant qu'ils ne trouvent rien Elena est en sécurité.

- Le problème c'est que Klaus est entêté et il finira par découvrir la vérité et je ne veux pas qu'il touche à ma femme ou à mes enfants. Bonnie je veux que tu me trouves un moyen de le tuer, j'en ai marre de savoir que ce salopard peut s'en prendre à ma famille. Il y a forcément un moyen de le tuer et on va le trouver, annonça Damon très protecteur envers sa famille.

- Vanessa poursuit les recherches d'Isobel, je vais essayer de la joindre pour savoir si elle peut nous aidé, renchérit Ric. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle répondra, la dernière fois que je lui ai téléphoné elle m'annonçait qu'elle partait poursuivre ses recherches dans une région éloignée du Tibet.

- On va s'assurer que Klaus reste loin de Mystic Falls, promit la sorcière. Même si ça signifie que l'on doive aussi écarter Stefan, Damon.

- Je sais, acquiesça le vampire. Si je dois choisir entre mon frère et Elena, c'est Elena que je choisirais et elle le sait. Ce sera toujours elle et les enfants!»

De retour chez eux Damon essayait de cacher son anxiété à sa femme qui était consciente qu'il se passait quelque chose. Même si Damon avait toujours été protecteur envers elle, il l'était encore plus depuis le début de sa grossesse, passant ses journées à faire de celles de sa femme un paradis et même si Elena appréciait, elle détestait quand son mari abordait cet air soucieux, et surtout elle détestait ne pas savoir pourquoi. Voyant que son inquiétude rendait sa femme anxieuse, Damon fini par lui parler de sa conversation avec Bonnie et Alaric et de son inquiétude si Klaus finissait par la savoir en vie.

«Elena je sais que tu as peur mais je ne le laisserais pas s'en prendre à toi ou aux bébés, lui promit Damon. Je le tuerais. J'ignore comment mais je trouverais un moyen de le tuer, jamais Klaus ne touchera à un seul de vos cheveux. Elena Salvatore toi et nos enfants êtes les deux meilleures choses qui me soient arrivées depuis très très longtemps. En fait vous êtes les deux plus belles choses qui me soyez jamais arrivées et je ne laisserais rien vous arriver. J'ai attendu trop longtemps pour vous avoir et je refuse de vous perdre.

- Je sais, murmura Elena. Je sais que tu nous protégeras mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir peur. J'ai peur parce qu'il se pourrait qu'en voulant nous protéger, ce soit toi qu'il blesse ou pire et je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne peux pas te perdre pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Damon Salvatore.

- Elena je l'aurais, la rassura-t-il de manière arrogante. Je l'aurais et il payera pour tout le mal qu'il t'a fait crois moi. Je t'aime princesse.

- Je t'aime aussi Damon.»

Dans un appartement au cœur de Shanghai, Klaus piquait une de ses quotidiennes crises de nerfs devant sept personnes. L'hybride était depuis un mois en Chine et aucun des vampires, ni aucun des sorciers, ni aucun des humains qui travaillaient pour lui n'avaient été capable de lui trouver le bracelet qui était son seul moyen de contacter la sorcière originelle et de découvrir où était la faille dans sa malédiction.

«Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapables! Et vous deux, ce n'est que maintenant que vous rappliquez? Hurla-t-il en voyant Stefan et Rebekah renter. Qu'aviez vous à faire de plus intéressant que de me trouver ce putain de bracelet?

- Savoir où il est de manière plus précise, répondit froidement Stefan cachant parfaitement sa contrariété.

- C'est sûr qu'à Shanghai tu ne risques pas de le trouver grand-frère, renchérit Rebekah. Le bracelet est à Hong-Kong! Notre source est fiable, je dirais même sûre! Le problème c'est que quelqu'un semble à chaque fois avoir une longueur d'avance sur nous.

- À Hong-Kong! S'écria Klaus prit par un fou rire. À Hong-Kong! Et rappelez moi quel est l'idiot qui m'a dit d'aller à Shanghai? J'attends!

- C'est moi, bredouilla un vampire mort de peur.

- Stefan, l'interpella l'hybride. Occupe toi de ce crétin. Ensuite rejoins moi à l'aéroport, on file à Hong-Kong retrouver ce bracelet une bonne fois pour toute.»

Assis dans son canapé Damon Salvatore profitait d'une après-midi tranquille chez lui étant donné que son esclavagiste et adorable femme était partie faire du shopping avec ses amies à Richmond. Depuis qu'elle était enceinte, Elena n'arrêtait pas de réorganiser la maison, de faire pleins de projets et depuis qu'elle savait dans quelles couleurs de layettes investir – c'est à dire les deux – la jeune femme n'arrêtait pas de faire du shopping pourrissant tout autant que lui leur fille et leur fils qui allaient naître dans un peu plus de trois mois. Le vampire fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un pénétrer dans sa maison et qui – quelques secondes plus tard – se trouvait face à lui:

«Tu te ramollis grand-frère! Avant tu m'aurais déjà envoyé valser de l'autre côté de la pièce, se moqua Stefan.

- Stefan qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Gronda Damon qui n'aimait la perspective que Klaus traine dans le coin.

- Comment va-t-elle? Demanda-t-il ignorant la question de son frère et les craintes de ce dernier. Est-ce qu'elle est heureuse?

- Elle va bien et oui elle est heureuse, répondit l'ainé des Salvatore sachant que on cadet lui parlait d'Elena. Klaus…

- Klaus est à Chicago, le coupa son cadet. C'était la bonne nouvelle. La mauvaise c'est qu'il a trouvé un bracelet qui a appartenu à la sorcière originelle et qu'il peut donc la contacter. Gloria travaille déjà sur le sortilège, ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours.

- Merde, s'énerva Damon en brisant la table basse.

- Je sais, souffla Stefan. Cherchez un plan avec Bonnie pour protéger Elena, que Klaus ne puisse pas l'avoir.

- Je…

- Damon j'ai des sacs pleins la voiture, tu pourrais venir m'aider? Cria Elena en rentrant chez elle avec des sacs qu'elle tentait de ranger du mieux que possible dans l'entrée. J'ai dévalisé les magasins pour enfants et Bonnie et Caroline s'y sont mises aussi alors imagine la quantité d'achat qui ont envahis la voiture. (Puis elle se dirigea vers le salon en continuant de parler à son mari) Au fait on nous a livré les meubles pour les chambres des … bébés? Oh! Stefan! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Elena? S'interloqua Stefan en voyant son ex petite amie enceinte avant de comprendre la situation et de s'en prendre à son frère. Elle était à moi!

- Elena n'était à personne, le contredit son ainé en esquivant ses coups. C'est toi le crétin qui l'a abandonné et plaqué je te rappelle. Ce qui s'est passé entre Elena et moi après ne sont pas tes affaires!

- Tu me le payeras, menaça Stefan avec haine avant de quitter son ancienne demeure. Crois moi Damon tu me le payeras! Quand à toi Elena, tu me dégoutes!

- Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ses menaces, paniqua la jeune femme.

- Qu'il va me pourrir l'éternité, dédramatisa Damon qui ne prenait pas les menaces de Stefan au sérieux. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nos rapports fraternelles sont comme la bourse: ils sont fluctuants! Ne t'inquiètes pas princesse tout ira bien.»

De retour à Chicago, Stefan – fou de rage - se rendit au bar de Gloria afin de retrouver Klaus qui organisait un vrai festin vampirique sous le regard des sorciers et sorcières qui allaient invoquer la sorcière originelle.

« Désolé de te déranger pendant ton repas mais il faut que je te parle, dit-t-il gravement.

- Est-ce que ça peut attendre la fin du repas? Demanda l'hybride sans lever les yeux de la pauvre jeune femme dont il se nourrissait.

- Ça dépend, tu veux toujours savoir où est la faille dans ta malédiction?

- Tu sais quelque chose? S'enquit-t-il en abandonnant la fille comme un vieux mouchoir.

- Ton problème c'est le double, elle est vivante!

- Comment est-ce possible? Hurla Klaus fou de rage en attrapant Stefan par le col prêt à lui arracher le cœur.

- Laisse le! Cria sa sœur en prenant la défense de son petit-ami.

- Rebekah cette histoire est entre moi et Stefan. Toi réponds!

- John Gilbert a échangé sa vie contre celle de sa fille. A l'aide d'un sort.

- Tu comptais me dire quand que ton petit flirt de lycéen était en vie?

- J'étais faible, je m'en excuse mais…

- Mais?

- J'ai d'autres informations sur elle, sur sa vie, confia Stefan qui à chaque seconde trahissait de plus en plus les gens qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait.

- Je t'écoute, dit l'hybride en le relâchant.

- Elle est mariée.

- Je m'en fiche de savoir si elle est mariée ou je ne sais pas quoi! S'énerva Klaus.

- A Damon, précisa Stefan. Elle est mariée à Damon.

- Ah ça devient donc un problème fraternel! Mais je m'en fiche complètement. En revanche ce qui m'intéresse c'est de savoir comment tu sais ça?

- Je suis allé à Mystic Falls mais ce n'est pas le plus intéressant.

- Quoi? Ils ont trois chiens, deux chats et un lapin? Se moqua l'hybride.

- Non elle est enceinte!

- Quoi? C'est n'importe quoi! Les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants et ton frère ne semble pas être du genre «prêteur», si tu vois ce que je veux dire? Tu es sûr de ce que tu me dis Stefan?

- Oui. Elena est enceinte, répéta Stefan. Je l'ai vu.

- Bonnie, murmura Klaus en comprenant que la sorcière avait trouvé une formule ou un potion pour permettre aux vampires de se reproduire. Lucy ramène tes fesses ici!

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Demanda la cousine de Bonnie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'a fait ta cousine? L'adorable Bonnie!

- De quoi parlez vous? Et pourquoi me parlez vous de Bonnie? Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois à Mystic Falls et c'était parce que je devais un service à cette salope de Katherine mais je n'ai jamais eut de nouvelles, ni même de contacts avec Bonnie depuis.

- Donc tu ne sais rien au sujet de la miraculeuse grossesse d'Elena Gilbert?

- Elena Gilbert est enceinte et alors! S'exclama cousine de Bonnie faisant comme si c'était une chose banale. Beaucoup de femmes – humaines – tombent enceintes.

- Mon double, fane numéro un des vampires - des frères Salvatore plus précisément - est enceinte de Damon Salvatore, précisa Klaus comme Lucy était une gamine de deux ans. Damon Salvatore le vampire, celui qui sert de frère ainé à Stefan.

- Oh, fit-t-elle semblant d'être surprise. J'ignore si Bonnie y est pour quelque chose, encore moins comment c'est arrivée puisque je vous le répète, je n'ai vu ma cousine qu'une seule fois; elle et moi n'offrons pas les mêmes services.

- Disons que je te crois, concéda l'hybride. Mais Lucy, tu sais comment les gens qui me trahissent finissent?

- Je le sais et je ne vous trahirais pas.

- Dans ce cas tu peux partir. Stefan merci pour tes précieux renseignements, je vais pouvoir aller régler mes comptes à Mystic Falls, dit-t-il sur un ton machiavélique et ayant déjà un plan en tête. Vous pouvez tous disposer, sauf toi petite sœur.»

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure: <strong>**Alors ce chapitre? Et oui des jumeaux Salvatore! Bravo à Alissa21 qui a trouvé! En tout cas ça sent mauvais pour tout le monde; que va-t-il se passer maintenant que Stefan a trahi tout les gens qu'il aimait? Cogitez bien, moi je ne vous révèle qu'une chose, une personne va revenir et va lui remonter les bretelles; devinez qui? (Cette personne aura un rôle plutôt conséquent dans la suite de l'histoire). Et une autre trahison aura lieu dans le prochain chapitre. En tout cas j'attends vos reviews et théories (toujours aussi intéressantes) avec impatience.**

**Bises à tous et à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**

**Au fait rendez-vous sur mon blog pour un extrait du prochain chapitre et vous pouvez aussi y donner votre avis sur la saison 3. _http:/ /amandine6938. _ (sans les espaces)  
><strong>


	7. Chapitre 6

**Merci pour vos reviews dont voici vos réponses:**

**one-more-day-blog: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Concernant ta théorie du retour dont je parle, il y en a deux en fait dans ce chapitre mais l'un (celui dont je parlais) va secouer Stefan, je ne peux pas te dire grand chose, sinon je raconterais l'histoire. Vraiment ne fait pas attention à schtroumpf vampire, hier j'ai failli éclater de rire en voyant qu'il m'avait envoyé encore deux fois la même review sur deux autres de mes fics (et qu'il l'avait posté sur beaucoup de Delena). Sa méchanceté gratuite est vraiment pathétique et encore plus quand en voyant son comportement on peut supposer qu'il ne lit même pas les histoires qu'il review donc qu'il en ignore le contenue et la qualité. Vraiment, si ça l'éclate de casser du Delena laissons le faire et ignorons le, ne nous fatiguons en aucun cas pour lui, il n'en faut pas du tout la peine.**

**02melanienie: Oui tu as le droit de parler de mes autres fics dans tes reviews, pas de soucis. Oui Lucy est l'infiltrée de Bonnie et oui elle est du côté de sa cousine. Et oui Stefan apprend de manière très brutale pour son frère et Elena mais ça n'excuse pas son acte et au fond il n'en est pas fier tu verras. Klaus à un plan plutôt tordu mais quelqu'un d'autre arrive et cette personne est tordue et déteste Klaus et sa famille donc ça promet. Et possible que je te parle de Katherine qui sait? Concernant ta réflexion sur la série et le dilemme auquel Damon pourrait avoir à faire face, je pense qu'il est possible qu'un jour ou l'autre ça arrive pour lui (ou peut –être pour Stefan si il redevient un jour lui même). C'est le genre de choix qui ferrait tuer la moitié de la ville à Damon. Il n'assumerait certainement pas de devoir choisir entre la femme qu'il aime et son frère et s'il choisissait l'un ou l'autre, c'est son choix qu'il n'assumerait pas et il prêterait les plombs. Ce serait vraiment LE choix impossible pour lui. C'est beaucoup de si, beaucoup d'hypothèses mais la question que tu as soulevé étais super intéressante et n'hésite pas à les soulever, c'est toujours sympa d'en parler. **

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

Seuls dans le bar de Gloria, Rebekah et Klaus restèrent tous les deux silencieux. La jeune femme attendait que son frère prenne la parole et elle savait que ça pouvait prendre du temps avant qu'il ne lui parle. Pourtant elle ne bougea pas se contentant que d'attendre que son ainé rompe le silence ne voulant pas se retrouver de nouveau dans un cercueil.

«Rebekah tu es ma petite-sœur et je te veux heureuse, mais Stefan m'a trahi et dés qu'il me sera inutile, je le tuerais, annonça froidement l'hybride.

- Klaus non! Hurla sa sœur. Je l'aime. Fais ce que tu veux avec son frère, le double et leur stupides amis; décime même toute la ville, je m'en fiche mais laisse moi Stefan! Il t'a tout avoué, épargne le! Pour moi.

- Parfois tu peux être naïve Rebekah, soupira son frère. Il me l'a dit parce qu'Elena l'a trahi, qu'il veut se venger d'elle et de son frère. Si elle n'avait épousé Damon, Stefan ne m'aurait rien avouer et aurait continuer de jouer double jeu. Parce qu'il jouait double jeu avec moi. Et avec toi. Les Petrova sont une obsession chez les Salvatore, où plutôt les doubles Petrova sont des obsessions chez eux. Katerina les a mené par le bout du nez en 1864 et Elena est devenue leur toutou que ce stupide Damon a épousé et encloqué. Vois tu à cause d'eux, je vais devoir recommencer le sacrifice, et autant te prévenir, le vampire que je compte sacrifier est Stefan. Maintenant tu as deux solutions petite-sœur, soit tu m'aides, soit tu prends le parti de ton idiot de petit-ami et tu retrouves ton cercueil. Que préfères-tu sœurette?

- Je te déteste! Dit-t-elle en partant.

- Rebekah!

- Je te suis, soupira Rebekah résignée. Mais je te déteste.»

Dans sa chambre d'hôtel Lucy Bennett venait de pratiquer un rituel afin de contacter quelqu'un de précis. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait entrer en contact avec Bonnie ou toute autre personne de Mystic Falls de peur que quelqu'un ne s'en rende compte et ne prévienne Klaus. En revanche rien ne l'empêchait de rentrer en contacte avec un vampire, un vampire qui avait l'habitude de passer inaperçue. En effet si elle ne pouvait contacter quelqu'un de Mystic Falls, elle pouvait contacter quelqu'un qui le ferrait à sa place, une personne qui le ferrait par amour pour Stefan. Katherine Pierce.

«Pourquoi toi - qui m'as trahit- m'appelles-tu à l'aide? Demanda la vampire avec sarcasme.

- Parce qu'il s'agit des Salvatore.

- Je t'écoute, dit-t-elle en changeant de comportement.

- Stefan a apprit pour Damon et Elena et il les a vendu à Klaus, expliqua la sorcière.

- Il a quoi? Hurla Katherine furieuse et inquiète. Il est devenu stupide où quoi? Non seulement il vient de condamné ses amis et sa famille mais aussi lui-même par la même occasion. Il croyait tout de même pas que Klaus l'épargnerait en découvrant qu'il a passé toutes ces années à jouer un double jeu! Qu'il peut-être stupide quand il s'y met celui là! Comme si il n'y avait plus important que sa stupide guéguerre avec son frère! Les Salvatore je te jure! En plus Elena a fait son choix et elle et Damon sont heureux, pourquoi il y a-t-il fallu que Stefan fasse un truc pareil? Il a envie que tout le monde meurt ou quoi? Bon il ne me reste plus qu'à prendre les choses en mains.»

Puis Katherine partie bien décidée à sauver Stefan des griffes de l'ignoble Klaus. Elle savait qu'elle devait retourner à Mystic Falls prévenir Damon et l'aider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Non pas parce qu'elle était devenue altruiste ou généreuse, Katherine Pierce restait Katherine Pierce et la seule chose qui l'intéressait - à part elle-même - était Stefan. Et Klaus - la personne la plus dangereuse qu'elle connaissait, la personne la plus dangereuse tout court - en avait après lui et allait le tuer une fois qu'il n'en aurait plus de besoin. Cependant avant de retourner dans la ville dans laquelle elle passait son temps à faire des dégâts, Katherine décida d'aller voir son ancien amant et de lui expliquer à quel point il avait été stupide.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Katherine? Ragea Stefan.

- Je suis venue te féliciter. Te féliciter pour ta stupidité! Dit-t-elle sarcastiquement. Non seulement Klaus t'a rendu débile, mais en plus tu viens de condamné tout tes amis et ta famille, tout ceux qui tiennent à toi. Excepté moi pour un fois.

- Ils sont déjà morts pour moi, clarifia le jeune homme qui n'avait plus une once d'humanité. En plus tu es mal placée pour me parler de stupidité, toi qui as passé cinq ans à plaquer ce fichu bracelet. Tu as de la chance que Klaus ne te connaisse pas autant que moi, sinon il aurait tout de suite su que tu le menais en bateau et tu serais déjà morte!

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Alaric, Tyler et Matt sont tes amis. Elena est une femme que tu as aimée et Damon est ton frère. Je sais qu'entre vous deux tout n'a pas toujours été facile mais c'est ton frère. Au fait ravie de contacter que tu t'inquiètes pour moi et que tu me connais aussi bien. La seule chose que je regrette c'est de ne pas avoir tuer moi-même cette incapable de sorcière qui devait protéger le bracelet.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, siffla-t-il avec haine. Sérieusement Katherine, c'est toi qui me parles de Damon?

- Je suis là parce que je ne veux pas que ton cher ami Klaus t'arrache le cœur pour l'avoir trahi Stefan. Connaissant sa rancœur, il va d'abord tuer tout tes amis avant d'organiser un nouveau rituel et sacrifier Elena. Elena qui est enceinte. Tu sais qu'elle a toujours voulu une famille et toi juste par stupidité et par jalousie tu lui as tout volé. Si il arrivait quelque chose à son enfant par ta faute ça reviendrait à la tuer toi même. Personne ne devrait avoir à savoir ce qu'est de perdre un enfant. Mais je m'égare! Le pire dans tout ça, dans toute cette histoire c'est que la souffrance de tes amis, celle d'Elena et celle de ton frère tu vas les voir, Stefan. Peut-être même que Klaus va te demander d'y participer. Et tu ne sembles plus avoir aucun sentiment, aucun remord ni aucune culpabilité mais est-ce vrai ou juste une façade? Si c'est juste une façade, tu ne t'en remettras pas et si tu n'as plus de cœur alors tu n'es plus mon Stefan!

- Je n'ai jamais été ton Stefan! Dit-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe pour se faire clairement comprendre. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé!

- Tu mens. Et tu le sais. Tu peux te taper toutes les salopes de la terre Stefan, tu peux jouer au méchant couple de vampires avec ton originelle, tu restes mon Stefan! Dit-t-elle avant de partir.»

Dans l'entrepôt dans lequel Klaus gardait sa famille, Rebekah – après avoir hypnotisé le garde – venait de retirer le pieu qui se trouvait dans le corps de son autre frère, Elijah, qui était son seul espoir de sauver Stefan. Car il était hors de question que Klaus ne s'en prenne à Stefan, il ne lui enlèverait pas l'amour de sa vie une seconde fois, cette fois de manière définitive. Rebekah savait aussi qu'elle n'était pas de taille à protéger Stefan en se dressant contre son frère, celui-ci l'effrayait même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais. En revanche Elijah avait le cran et l'audace de se mesurer à Klaus et cette fois-ci leur frère ne pourrait pas le manipuler car Elijah savait être aussi rancunier que Klaus et passer cinq ans dans un cercueil l'avait surement remonté au plus haut point.

«Rebekah! S'exclama Elijah surpris en sortant de son cercueil. Quelle bonne surprise! En quelle honneur m'as tu ramené dans ce monde?

- Klaus, dit-t-elle en lui tendant une poche de sang.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il est assez stupide pour me réclamer de l'aide pour je ne sais quoi? Se moqua son frère. Je ne suis pas comme toi prêt à tout lui pardonner!

- Je sais et c'est pour ça que je t'ai ramené, répliqua sa sœur.

- Là tu m'intéresses! Mais avant de me dire pourquoi tu en veux à notre adorable frère qui nous a tué, dis moi combien de temps je suis resté là dedans et depuis combien de temps toi tu n'y es plus? Mais la priorité c'est nos parents, ramenons les!

- Non, le contredit sa sœur. Plus tard. Papa va le mettre en rage et Maman ne voudra pas lui faire de mal, tu sais à quel point elle est mère poule. En plus nous devons être discret ce qui sera impossible avec les parents. Et pour répondre à tes questions, cinq ans. Pour nous deux. A deux mois près. Mon petit-ami a caché certains faits à Klaus et il veut le tuer. Et je refuse de perdre Stefan!

- Stefan Salvatore?

- Je sais tu le connais. Je vais faire court: son frère s'est fait mordre par leur ami loup-garou et Stefan a dealé avec Klaus une décennie à faire son sale boulot contre le remède. Ensuite Nik a essayé de crée son armée mais il a échoué donc décidé de contacter la sorcière originelle. D'où ma résurrection. C'est moi qui avais son collier, seulement quand notre frère m'a tué je l'ai perdu. Alors on a passé cinq ans à chercher un autre moyen de la contacter. On a beaucoup voyager, mais passons. Il y a quelques heures, Stefan est allé à Mystic Falls et à son retour il lui a dit qu'il savait pourquoi Klaus n'arrivait pas à crée son armée d'hybrides. Il lui a dit que le double Petrova est toujours en vie. Et tout le tralala.

- Et tout le tralala?

- Apparemment cette fille était sa petite amie et elle est devenue la femme de son frère, expliqua sa sœur un peu jalouse de l'amour que Stefan a pu porter à Elena. Tu sais ce que je dis, une trahison entraine toujours d'autres trahisons.

- Intéressant tout ce que j'ai loupé, murmura Elijah. Toi et Stefan, Elena et Damon, les couples changent. Mais Rebekah qu'attends-tu de moi?

- Que tu m'aides à tuer notre frère, déclara-t-elle froidement mais sûre d'elle.

- Avec plaisir.

- On commence par quoi?

- Mystic Falls, il nous faut une longueur d'avance sur Klaus, dit Elijah en sortant de l'entrepôt. En plus c'est la capitale du surnaturel!»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Que pensez-vous du plan de Klaus concernant Stefan? Et que pensez vous que l'hybride réserve à Elena, Damon et les autres? Et du grand retour de Katherine? Et que pensez-vous de la trahison de Rebekah et du retour d'Elijah? J'attends avec impatience vos reviews et vos théories sur la suite.**

**Au fait comme d'habitude, sur mon blog un extrait du prochain chapitre et vous pouvez aller parler de la série si vous le souhaitez. _http:/ /amandine6938. skyrock. com _ (sans les espaces)  
><strong>

**Bises à tous et à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Alissa21: Ravie que les chapitre t'ait plu et voilà la suite.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

Après la visite de Stefan, Damon essayait en vain de calmer Elena qui était paniquée après les menaces formulées par le cadet des Salvatore. La jeune femme craignait que Stefan ne se venge d'eux ou ne s'en prenne à leurs enfants. Deux heures que le vampire serrait sa femme dans ses bras essayant de lui faire taire ses angoisses et de la calmer. Alors qu'il commençait à y parvenir, Katherine débarqua chez eux telle une furie:

« Ton frère a fait une grosse connerie, dit-t-elle à Damon.

- Décidément c'est sa journée! Ralla le vampire.

- Il a fait quoi? Paniqua Elena.

- Damon? Dit Katherine en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne devrait pas parler devant Elena.

- Non! Les disputa l'humaine. Pas de secrets! Katherine qu'est-ce que Stefan a fait?

- Non, Elena tu restes ici et Katherine tu me suis, déclara Damon.

- Je veux savoir!

- C'est une Petrova, elle a du caractère elle n'arrêtera pas tant qu'elle ne saura pas ce qui ce passe, j'ai tords Elena? Et en plus ça te concerne!

- Comment ça ça la concerne? S'enquit Damon cachant sa peur et allant rassurer sa femme qui recommençait de paniquer.

- Stefan à tout dit à Klaus la concernant, confia Katherine qui semblait sincèrement désolée. Je vais vous aider. Je vais aller voir un sorcier que je connais, j'ai apprit récemment qu'il avait un bouquin sur les originels et avec un peu de chance Klaus y sera mentionné, il me doit un service donc il le livre est à moi.

- Pourquoi tu veux nous aider? C'est vrai ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, lui fit remarquer le ténébreux vampire méfiant après avoir détruit la moitié du salon en apprenant la trahison de son frère.

- Parce que Klaus finira par tuer Stefan et que je ne veux pas le perdre, ça te convient comme réponse? Non parce que si ça ne te suffit pas, je peux rajouter qu'il a tué ma famille, tu sais.

- Ouais c'est bon, c'est bon, marmonna Damon qui consolait encore Elena. Rend toi plutôt utile et téléphone à Bonnie et dis lui de rappliquer avec tout le monde ici tout de suite.

- Si je m'occupe de ton secrétariat il va falloir me payer Damon, plaisanta sa créatrice.

- Katherine!

- Ouais, j'appelle ta stupide petite sorcière, ralla-t-elle."

Alors que Stefan rajoutait des noms à sa liste de victimes, Klaus fit irruption chez lui voulant discuter, où plus précisément lui parler de son plan. L'hybride expliqua à son subordonné ce qu'il comptait faire de ses amis de Mystic Falls:

« Vois tu Stefan, cinq ans peut ne paraître représenter rien pour les vampires, mais pour moi, piégé depuis toujours dans une malédiction, c'est long, confia-t-il. Et tes amis et ton frère m'ont freiné dans mes plans; ils vont tous mourir. Je vais commencer tout doucement avec les larbins de Matt et Alaric. Ensuite j'arracherais le cœur de la jolie Caroline – après avoir jouer avec de la verveine - avant de torturer le petit Jeremy et la sorcière Bonnie tout ça sous les yeux de Damon et Elena. Ça va m'occuper des mois, jusqu'à ce que ta chère ex petite copine devienne maman. Ensuite tu t'amuseras à faire couler le sang de ce charmant bambin sous le regard impuissant de ses parents. Après ça j'organiserais un nouveau sacrifice où je sacrifierais ceux qui seront encore en vie.

- Tu veux que je tue un bébé? S'interloqua Stefan plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Un bébé! Celui de Damon et d'Elena! C'est ma famille!

- Je m'en fiche, je veux voir Damon et Elena souffrir comme jamais ils n'ont souffert auparavant, confia Niklaus avec un sourire machiavélique. Pourquoi aurais-tu un problème avec ça?

- Heu … non, bredouilla le cadet des Salvatore qui commençait à paniquer et à chercher une solution pour éviter le massacre. Je verrais tout ce que tu voudras Klaus.

- C'est bien, marmonna l'hybride. Maintenant mettons ce plan à exécution. Ensuite je pourrais crée mon armée et retrouver ton autre ex petite amie: Katerina.»

Une dizaine de minutes après l'arrivée de Katherine, tout le monde était dans la maison des Salvatore. Bonnie était déjà le nez enfouis dans les grimoires aidée par Matt et Tyler, tandis que Damon discutait avec Alaric et Katherine du plan à mettre en place. Quand à Jeremy, il était avec sa sœur discutant avec elle et surtout essayant de la calmer. Tous étaient plongés dans leurs activités lorsqu'Elijah fit irruption dans le salon.

« Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi, dit l'originel. Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de question et je ferrais bref: ma petite sœur qui attend dehors que vous l'invitiez à rentrer m'a retiré mon pieu du cœur et m'a demandé de l'aide pour sauver la vie de son petit-ami, Stefan. Et comme Klaus va venir mettre un plan à exécution ici et s'en prendre à vous, je pensais que l'on pourrait faire alliance.

- Elijah! Hurla sa sœur. Au lieu de faire ton petit discours demande au foutu propriétaire de cette baraque de me laisser rentrer.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Damon méfiant. Pourquoi je devrais te faire confiance? Et surtout pourquoi tu voudrais nous aider?

- Peut-être parce que je sais comment tuer Klaus et je meurs d'envie de me venger de mon frère, dit l'originel. Quand à ma sœur, elle veut protéger ton frère puisque le notre a décidé de le tuer. Enfin plutôt le sacrifier.

- Le sacrifice évidemment! S'exclama Katherine en comprenant la situation. Si cet imbécile veut crée son espèce d'armée, il doit recommencer le sacrifice avec un vampire, un loup-garou et Elena.

- Je n'ai pas confiance, dit Bonnie qui avait écouté le discours d'Elijah. Si il est là c'est qu'il a besoin de quelque chose, ou qu'il va nous demander quelque chose à retour.

- Bonnie réfléchis deux secondes, déclara la vampire brune. Il a besoin d'une sorcière. Une sorcière qui ne se laisse pas impressionner par Klaus. Toi.

- C'est non! Déclara formellement la sorcière. Je ne vais pas t'aider. Pas après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois; tu nous as trahi!

- Je sais comment tuer Klaus, répéta Elijah.

- Même si il nous aide et qu'on tue Klaus, Elijah nous tuera après, souligna Katherine qui connaissait trop bien les originels.

- Pas eux. Toi Katerina, rectifia l'originel.

- Oh dans ce cas bonne chance pour me retrouver, nargua-t-elle en partant. Damon j'espère que tu réussiras.»

Puis Katherine Pierce quitta la demeure des Salvatore – en entendant Damon virer les originels – et elle était bien décidée à régler le problème originels elle-même. Suivant son plan elle se rendit à Richmond et y rencontra son ami sorcier qui après une longue négociation lui confia son livre sur les originels. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à repartir, la jeune femme tomba nez-à-nez avec Stefan.

« Tu me suis ou quoi? Ralla-t-elle de mauvaise humeur en planquant Stefan contre le mur.

- J'ai fait une grosse connerie et tu es la seule à qui je puisse venir en parler, répondit le jeune homme qui faisait profil bas. Je sais ce que Klaus va faire et je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas tolérer ce qu'il va leur faire, je ne peux pas faire ça!

- Stefan calme toi et dis moi ce qu'il compte faire! Je vais les aider, c'est juste plus difficile maintenant qu'Elijah et Rebekah sont à Mystic Falls.

- Quoi?

- Apparemment Klaus voudrait te tuer et il l'aurait dit à sa sœur qui a ramener Elijah pour te protéger, lui annonça sa créatrice. Stefan tu sais très bien que jamais je ne le laisserai te faire de mal alors ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète. Je suis une véritable vermine qui ne mérite aucune pitié je ne suis qu'un traitre qui a trahis ses amis qu'il va voir mourir et sa famille qu'il va être forcé de la tuer.

- Il t'a demandé de tuer Damon?

- Non pas Damon, Klaus veut que je le torture lui et Elena psychologiquement en tuant le bébé devant eux, confia-t-il honteux.

- L'ordure, siffla Katherine avec haine. Part. Stefan part. Part le plus loin possible de lui.

- Si je pars il changera ses plans et j'ai une longueur d'avance sur lui s'il m'a dit la vérité, déclara le vampire. J'en veux à Damon mais je ne peux pas faire ça. C'est mon frère et ce bébé c'est tout ce qu'Elena a toujours voulu, je ne peux pas…

- Ce serait comme si tu les tuais toi-même, lui dit Katherine d'une voix lointaine et triste.

- Katherine ça va?

- Bien sur. Je sais comment tuer Klaus, quand à Elijah et Rebekah, j'ai un moyen encore plus efficace que la dague, annonça-t-elle fière d'elle. En attendant fais attention à toi Stefan.

- Katherine? L'interpella-t-il d'une voix mal assurée avant de s'approcher d'elle et de l'embrasser.

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle confuse. Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé?

- Je ne sais pas, confia le vampire aussi perdu qu'elle. J'avais envie de le faire et aujourd'hui tu es la seule qui accepte encore de me voir.

- En tout cas si tu as envie de recommencer n'hésite pas, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille avant de partir. N'hésite surtout pas Stefan. Au fait j'ai un plan mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Qu'avez vous pensé du plan de Klaus? Et qu'est-ce que Katherine a en tête? J'attends comme d'habitude vos reviews et vos théories avec impatience.**

**Bises à tous.**

**Amandine.**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Merci pour vos reviews et contente que le chapitre vous ait plu. Merci aussi à ceux qui suivent l'histoire grâce aux alertes.**

**02melanienie: Oui le plan de Klaus est sadique mais tu verras bientôt s'il va pouvoir le mettre à exécution ou pas. Mystère. Rebekah joue double jeu et Elijah est présent dans ce chapitre mais contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire ce ne sera pas sa dernière apparition. Et oui Stefan a fait une sacrée connerie qu'il commence à regretter de plus en plus, comme il le dit à Katherine c'est sa famille. Le plan de Katherine commence à être mis en place dans ce chapitre et il est en deux temps. **

**Alissa21: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Désolée il n'y avait pas d'extrait sur mon blog mais pour le prochain chapitre j'en posterai un juste après avoir posté celui-là.**

**Un flashback dans ce chapitre écrit en italique. **

**En tout cas bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

Installée dans son salon, Elena feuilletait des albums photos, albums photos qui regroupaient toutes les photos d'elle et de Damon depuis le début de leur relation. Un sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle repensa à leur premier tête-à-tête ensemble. Ce soir là Damon avait été adorable avec elle. Ils s'étaient rapprochés depuis quelques mois et la jeune femme avait découvert la date de l'anniversaire du vampire et elle insistait pour le fêter. Damon avait été formel et ne souhaitait pas le fêter mais Elena était plus têtue que lui et ils avaient atterrit tous les deux dans un restaurant chic de Richmond. Après ça Damon l'avait entrainer dans une boite de nuit et ensemble ils avaient dansé tout au long de la nuit oubliant par la même occasion leur problème. La jeune femme se souvenait à quel point cette soirée avait été merveilleuse et à quel point l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour Damon s'était intensifiée au point qu'elle ne résista pas au baiser qu'il lui offrit en la déposant chez elle.

«À quoi tu penses? Lui demanda son mari en venant la rejoindre.

- À toi, sourit-t-elle. À notre premier rendez-vous.

- Mon anniversaire. Tu as été mon plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire princesse.

- S'il suffit de t'embrasser, je peux le faire tous les jours, lui susurra Elena. Encore et encore.

- Et encore et encore, continua le vampire. Mais bémol mon ange, on a rendez vous au Mystic Grill.

- Dommage. Au fait tu étais où?

- Elena on doit filer au Grill, dit-t-il en évitant le sujet.

- Damon! Cria-t-elle sachant qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

- Elena on doit partir.

- Damon!

- Tu ne veux pas le savoir, murmura le vampire en baisant la tête honteux.

- Damon je veux savoir, quoi que tu aies fait dis le moi, le rassura sa femme.

- Un sorcier trainait autour de la maison et je l'ai, tu sais, grrr.

- Tu l'as tué, soupira Elena. Qu'est-ce que…? Pourquoi? Damon!

- Klaus nous fait surveiller et quand j'ai vu son sbire j'ai un peu pété les plombs et je l'ai tué pour éviter qu'il ne te fasse de mal Elena, expliqua Damon. Tu m'en veux?

- Non. Cependant ça ne veut pas dire que je tolère ton geste mais en ce moment on est tellement à cran que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

- Je t'aime toi, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser.»

Quelques heures après être allé voir Katherine, Stefan était avec Klaus arrivant après une bonne heure de route à Mystic Falls. L'hybride s'arrêta face au Mystic Grill et décida d'aller boire un petit verre et si l'occasion s'en présentait en profiter pour commencer son sale petit jeu avec les amis et la famille de Stefan. Effrayer une ou deux personnes, tuer quelques innocents pour faire savoir qu'il était de retour, bref ce genre de choses. En rentrant dans le restaurant, Stefan vit sa famille et ses amis assis qui discutaient avec le sheriff Forbes et le maire Lockwood. Il était inutile au jeune homme de tendre l'oreille pour savoir de quoi ils parlaient, ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils parlaient de lui et surtout de Klaus. Il pouvait aussi voir leur regard remplit de haine et les envies de meurtres très marqués sur les visages de Damon et de Bonnie. Il voyait son frère prêt à foncer en sa direction et lui arracher le cœur mais il fut retenu par un simple geste d'Elena. Il avait toujours su que la jeune femme avait une bonne influence sur son frère mais il ignorait qu'elle en avait autant. En un simple geste, elle avait réussit à le dissuader de faire un geste impulsif qui aurait pu le tuer et il lui avait suffit d'attraper une de ses mains pour calmer la rage qui consumait Damon. En voyant cette scène, Stefan fut replongé dans son enfance. À l'époque il n'avait que quatre ans et Damon avait le double de son âge et son frère venait de se faire disputer par Giuseppe parce qu'il avait préféré aller jouer avec les fils Forbes et Lockwood au lieu d'aller à l'école. Remonté contre son père, le garçon était prêt à tout casser dans la maison lorsque sa mère l'attrapa et en un seul geste, aussi simple que ceux que venait de faire Elena, l'apaisa. En y repensant, aucune autre femme, même pas Katherine n'avait eu ce pouvoir sur Damon. Le cadet des Salvatore comprit alors que les liens qui unissaient Elena et Damon étaient bien plus puissant qu'il ne le pensait; bien plus que ceux que lui même avait eu avec la jeune femme. Même si le danger planait sur leurs têtes, même si le danger se trouvait dans le même établissement qu'eux, son frère et sa belle sœur étaient heureux ensemble.

« Arrête ça tout de suite! Le gronda Klaus. Arrête de les observer comme ci tu étais désolé et comme ci tu regrettais de les avoir vendu.

- Ce n'est pas ça, murmura Stefan mal à l'aise. Je me rappelais mon enfance. _Ma pauvre mère qui doit se retourner dans sa tombe en voyant comment j'ai agis avec mon seul et unique frère, _songea-t-il regrettant son acte.

- Nostalgique, il ne manquait plus que ça! Se moqua l'hybride.

- Alors les garçons je vous ai manqué? Demanda Rebekah en coupant court aux moqueries de Klaus.

- Toujours, répondit le cadet des Salvatore d'une voix lointaine. Toujours Rebekah.

- Tu étais où? L'interrogea son frère.

- Nik tu ne vas pas commencer. Je suis seulement allée voir quelques amis, j'ai le droit?

- Evidemment, mais souviens toi bien de quoi je suis capable Rebekah, dit-t-il sur un ton menaçant.

- Laisse la, répliqua Stefan. Elle n'a rien fait de mal, elle a le droit de s'amuser elle aussi. Et laisse moi te rappeler que Rebekah est le seul membre de ta famille qui ne t'a pas trahis. Je ne sais pas ce que tes parents t'ont fait, mais ils ont du te faire quelque chose pour que tu les tues et Elijah voulait te tuer; ta sœur est la seule qui te soit restée loyale.

- Comme c'est mignon! Katerina devrais t'entendre prendre la défense de ma sœur, je suis sûr que vu son obsession pour toi elle appréciera fortement ton petit discours. Au fait la prochaine fois que tu la vois, prend une bonne douche pour éliminer son odeur.

- Je l'ai vu et alors? Avoua Stefan faisant comme si de rien était et guettant la réaction de Rebekah. Katherine est venue me faire une leçon de morale ce qui est ironique de sa part!

- Klaus laisse le tranquille, tempéra l'originelle. Il déteste Katerina alors ou est le problème?

- Le problème est que ce cher Stefan n'arrête pas de nous mentir, souligna l'hybride.

- Katherine n'est pas ta priorité pour le moment, répondit le cadet des Salvatore. Et j'ignorais que je devais te rendre des comptes sur mes fréquentations!

- Pas tes fréquentations, juste tes stupides amis, ton frère et les Petrova. C'est trop te demander?

- Stop, les arrêta Rebekah. Maintenant ça suffit! On a des choses à faire, allons y!

- Une petite seconde, dit Klaus en se dirigeant vers les amis de Stefan. Content que vous soyez là et ravi de rajouter les noms de Carol Lockwood et Liz Forbes à ma liste noire. Je suis juste venu vous rappeler qui je suis et de quoi je suis capable. Et j'ai décidé de vous faire tous souffrir puis de vous tuer. Mais j'insisterais sur la torture de ce petit bébé que tu attends Elena.

- Espèce de … hurla Damon alors que l'hybrid l'avait déjà mis à terre.

- Fais bien attention à toi Damon Salvatore, le menaça Klaus. Fais bien attention à ce que tu dis et à ce que tu fais. Et surtout fais bien attention à ton adorable petite femme, je pourrais m'en prendre très facilement à elle. Sur ce passe une bonne soirée!»

De retour chez eux, Damon essayait à la fois de se calmer et de calmer Elena qui était plus que paniquée à cause de Klaus. La jeune femme était paniquée à l'idée que Klaus ne fasse de mal à ses bébés et n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Damon avait beau lui expliquer qu'il ne laisserait personne lui faire de mal ou en faire à leurs bébés, elle ne se calmait pas pour autant. Il avait beau essayé de la rassurer, rien ne calmait Elena qui ne s'était jamais sentie aussi paniquée que depuis que Klaus avait menacé ses enfants.

«C'est mes bébés, murmura-t-elle en larmes. MES bébés! Et Klaus…

- Je sais, soupira Damon. Mais ils ne leur arrivera rien Elena. Nos bébés sont trop précieux pour que je laisse Klaus leur faire de mal. Je le tuerai, je lui arracherai le cœur, je trouverai un moyen de nous débarrasser de cette ordure Elena.

- Comment Stefan peut nous faire ça?

- Il voulait se venger de moi mais c'est à toi qu'il fait du mal. À toi, aux bébés et à nos amis. Pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il lui en faudrait peu pour nous aider; j'ai vu qu'il regrettait son acte. Mais je ne peux plus lui faire confiance. C'est mon frère mais il a mit ma famille en danger et quoi qu'il fasse jamais je ne lui pardonnerais son acte.

- C'est ton frère, soupira sa femme. Et vous avez tellement vécu ensemble que tu finiras par lui pardonner. Mais moi je ne pourrais jamais Damon. C'est mes enfants qu'il a mit en danger! Nos bébés que jamais on aurait cru avoir. A cause de lui on pourrait les perdre et…

- Je sais, acquiesça le vampire. Mais tout ira bien et dans dix ans on sera à la maison du lac où les enfants pourront jouer et apprendre plein de choses. Tu leur raconteras des anecdotes sur tout ce qui tu as vécu dans cette maison avec Jeremy et tes parents, on leur apprendra à pêcher ou à cuisiner.

- _Tu_ leur apprendras à cuisiner, rigola son épouse. Moi et la cuisine ça fait deux tu sais!

- Tu t'en sort très bien, la rassura son mari. Tu t'en sors très bien quand je suis à côté de toi pour t'aider!

- Ne te moque pas!

- C'est vrai tu t'en sors bien quand on cuisine ensemble.

- Il n'empêche que ce sera toi qui leur apprendras à cuisiner. Evitons la catastrophe.»

Le lendemain, Klaus réveilla Stefan et Rebekah aux aurores demandant à Stefan de faire une petite mission pour lui. En effet l'hybride voulait qu'il enlève les Gilbert pour faire monter la pression chez ses amis et Damon. Seulement tout tourna mal lorsque Stefan passa à l'action. Klaus se trouvait à ses côtés attendant que les Gilbert sortent du Mystic Grill où ils avaient passé la matinée avec Bonnie, Tyler et Caroline. Au moment où tous sortirent du Grill, Katherine – au courant du plan de Klaus par Stefan - venue à la rencontre de l'hybrid et Stefan évitant ainsi qu'ils ne s'en prennent à Elena et Jeremy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Katerina? Ragea Klaus.

- Je suis seulement venu faire un deal.

- Un deal?

- Oui, qu'en dit tu?

- Je t'écoute, dit Klaus piqué au vif de la curiosité.

- Je veux que tu m'oublies en échange.

- En échange de quoi?

- De la trahison de ta chère petite sœur, triompha Katherine.

- Quoi? Hurla l'hybride fou de rage.

- Je veux ma liberté, insista la vampire. Ma liberté et ta parole que tu m'oublies. Et je veux la même chose pour Stefan.

- D'abord dis moi ce que Rebekah a fait.

- Ta parole.

- Je te donne ma parole, Stefan et toi pouvez passer l'éternité à roucouler sous les cocotiers, concéda Niklaus en jouant double jeu.

- Tu mens. Mais passons, tu ne nous retrouveras jamais. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ta tête quand tu sauras ce que ton adorable petite sœur a fait. Cette chère Rebekah n'a pas apprécié le fait que tu veilles tuer Stefan et elle a décidé de s'en prendre à toi en ramenant Elijah.

- Elijah est en vie? Ragea Klaus.

- Vérifie son cercueil mais oui, nargua Katherine avec un sourire triomphant. Sur ce Stefan et moi ont te fausses compagnie.»

_ Plus tôt dans la matinée, à l'aurore, alors qu'elle sirotait un cocktail au Mystic Grill, Katherine reçut un texto de Stefan qui lui expliquait que Klaus voulait qu'il s'en prenne aux Gilbert dans la matinée. Aussitôt le sms lut, la vampire fonça chez les Salvatore mettre en place un plan pour éviter que Klaus puisse mette en place son plan et voir si Bonnie avait terminée ses recherches pour pouvoir enfin éliminer les originels et l'hybride. Une fois les informations de Stefan données, très vite Katherine – qui détestait Rebekah du fait qu'elle soit avec Stefan – décida d'occuper Klaus en décidant de lui parler de la trahison de sa sœur. De plus ça leur permettait d'avoir une étape de moins dans leur plan pour éliminer la famille d'originels._

_«Donc si je choppe Klaus et que je lui balance sa sœur, il va se charger de la tuer elle et Elijah et Bonnie n'aura plus qu'a se concentrer sur les esprits tandis que Caroline, Tyler, Matt et Alaric se chargeront de faire cramer le reste des originels, résuma Katherine fière d'elle._

_- Ça paraît simple, trop simple, déclara Alaric septique._

_- Oh quand c'est compliqué ça ne va pas et quand c'est facile ça ne va pas non plus, qu'est-ce que tu préfères tuer Klaus ou le laisser tous nous tuer? S'énerva Katherine. Bon maintenant mettons ce foutu plan à exécution!» _

Une demi heure après leur face-à-face avec Klaus, Katherine et Stefan étaient en voiture. Le jeune homme observait sa créatrice se demandant quel était son plan et pourquoi avait-t-elle vendu Rebekah. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Katherine se tourna vers lui et lui confia que lorsqu'il l'avait appelé pour la mettre au courant du plan de Klaus, elle en avait parler à Damon et comme personne n'avait confiance en les originels il avait décidé qu'au moment ou Klaus déciderait de passer à l'action Katherine devait intervenir avec son petit discours d'égoïste.

«Et maintenant? Demanda Stefan qui attendait la suite de l'histoire.

- On attend que Klaus tue sa sœur et son frère. Ensuite on s'attaque à lui.

- Comment?

- C'est plutôt simple. Bonnie va utiliser le sang des Gilbert et le mien pour invoquer les esprits des personnes qu'il a tué. Pour ça en plus de sang, la petite sorcière a eut besoin d'objets personnels qu'on lui a confié, expliqua Bonnie. Mais bon passons. Le but c'est que nous deux on fasse un peu de grabuge, en fait on attire Klaus au cimetière en lui disant que l'on a Elena et Damon. Ensuite Bonnie et Jeremy font venir les esprits qui se vengeront et détruiront Klaus. Une fois débarrassé de Klaus, on crame toute sa famille. Enfin le reste de la bande. Ils les ficheront dans le crématorium après les avoir recouvert des restes de cendres de leur chêne blanc – que Bonnie a passé des heures à ensorceler – et adios les originels, cool non?

- Et tu me dis tout ça parce que…

- Je t'aime, susurra sa créatrice. Et parce que le piège je suis censée le tendre toute seule mais ce n'est pas amusant. Et puis comme ça ça te permettra de t'excuser de ta stupidité même si Damon t'en veux énormément. Et je ne te parle même pas d'Elena.

- Tu es rassurante, soupira Stefan avant de se rendre compte où Katherine l'amenait. Ne me dis pas que…

- Si on va à la maison du lac des Gilbert, confirma la vampire. Elena et Damon ont prit la route devant nous. Et arrête de flipper, si tu les aides, il finiront par te pardonner, Damon est ton frère et Elena est une trop bonne pâte pour faire la gueule à vie à qui que ce soit.

- Tu es optimiste.

- Toujours, c'est ce qui me garde en vie.

- Pourquoi tu aides Damon et Elena? Demanda-t-il. Et ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a que ta rancœur pour Klaus qui te pousse.

- Tu as raison, il y a le fait qu'il veille te tuer et puis je dois bien ça à Damon, j'adorais jouer avec lui mais je lui ai fait du mal alors aujourd'hui je veux qu'il soit heureux pour que toi et moi on puisse roucouler tranquillement ensemble, minauda-t-elle.

- N'importe quoi! Ce n'est pas la vraie raison. Kat je te connais, il y a autre chose qui te pousse à les aider, c'est quoi?

- Tu me saoules, ralla la vampire.

- Tu sais j'ai beaucoup réfléchis, et tu étais censée être la dernière de la lignée Petrova pourtant Elena est là, souligna Stefan. La seule réponse plausible est que tu as eu un enfant.

- Stop Stefan! S'énerva Katherine. Pas cette conversation. Pas maintenant! Jamais! Maintenant tais toi et prépare tes excuses. Et j'ai oublié de te dire, Bonnie est avec eux!»

De retour dans l'entrepôt qu'il squatte, Klaus était fou de rage. Fou de rage d'avoir du laisser filer Stefan et fou de rage contre Rebekah. D'ailleurs sa sœur venait d'arriver en abordant un magnifique sourire qui enragea encore plus son frère qui se jeta sur elle lui demandant où était passé Elijah. Bien sûr Rebekah fit mine de ne rien savoir et sans s'en rendre compte elle se retrouva avec une dague en plein cœur. Après ça Klaus sorti et localisa facilement son frère dans la pension en dehors de la ville.

« Comment vas-tu Elijah? Demanda l'hybride en venant faire face à son frère.

- Niklaus quelle mauvaise surprise!

- Je pourrais dire la même chose te concernant, répliqua amèrement Klaus. Au fait ta chère complice, notre adorable petite sœur est de nouveau dans son cercueil et toi tu vas la rejoindre. (Puis Klaus ne laissa pas le temps à Elijah de réagir et lui planta la dague dans le cœur avant d'emporter son corps pour le mettre dans un cercueil). Ciao frangin et à jamais.»

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure:<strong>** Alors ce chapitre? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. **

**La suite de l'histoire entre demain et jeudi.**

**Bises.**

**Amandine.**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Comme d'habitude séance réponses aux reviews:**

**Alissa21: Merci pour ta review, contente que la fic continue de te plaire, en espérant que ce chapitre (l'avant dernier) te plaise aussi.**

**02melanienie: Plan compliqué, je confirme. Katherine (et Stefan puisqu'elle à décidé de le sortir des griffes de Klaus) doivent jouer les traitres (d'où l'utilisation du mot grabuge même si c'est vraiment exagéré puisqu'ils doivent seulement faire croire à Klaus qu'ils en font). Oui ils font à la maison du lac (Klaus n'en connaissant pas l'existence contrairement à celle des Salvatore, des Gilbert, des Forbes … enfin les maisons de Mystic Falls quoi! **

**belladu57: Voilà la suite et merci pour ta review.**

**sheyshey: Merci pour ta review et je te laisse découvrir la suite.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

A son arrivée à la maison du lac des Gilbert, Stefan se sentait mal à l'aise, surtout quand il fit les regards de haine de Bonnie, Elena et Damon. Pourtant il suivit Katherine – qu'Elena venait d'inviter à rentrer – et honteux, le jeune homme se cachait presque derrière sa créatrice qui froidement lui fit signe de faire le premier pas avec son frère.

«Damon, dit-t-il d'un voix hésitante.

- Non Stefan, le coupa son ainé. Tu es seulement là parce que tu es l'obsession de Katherine mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je joue les grands frères tout heureux de retrouver son cadet enfin rentrer au bercail. Merde Stefan si tu voulais te venger de moi autant me casser la figure ou me planter un pieu dans le cœur, mais faire ça! C'est à Elena que tu fais du mal! Elena!

- Je sais et je suis sincèrement désolé, confia le cadet des Salvatore. J'étais jaloux et je ne savais plus ce que je faisais, je voulais te faire souffrir mais tu es mon frère et je ne peux pas te faire de mal, encore moins à Elena.

- Pourtant tu lui en as fait! Hurla Damon fou de rage. Tu crois que sachant ce que tu avais vécu avec Elena ça a été facile pour moi? Tu crois que sortir avec moi a été facile pour elle? Tu crois vraiment que ni elle, ni moi n'avons culpabilisé vis-à-vis de toi? Tu crois que l'on voulait te faire du mal? Sérieusement Stefan, tu l'as abandonnée, tu lui as brisé le cœur et tu la mets elle et nos enfants en danger! Merde Stefan, tu sais à quel point elle veut être mère. Ça ne t'as pas suffit de m'avoir forcé à devenir vampire, il faut que tu mette la vie de ma femme et de mes enfants en danger!

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

- La ferme! Je t'ai pardonné beaucoup de choses mais ça! Jamais! Tu es allé trop loin cette fois Stefan et la seule personne qui te soutiens encore c'est Katherine, alors une fois cette histoire terminée tire toi avec elle et ne refous pas les pieds à Mystic Falls!

- Damon, l'interpella Bonnie. C'est bon tout est prêt, maintenant c'est à Katherine de jouer.

- J'appelle un partisan de Klaus, dit la vampire. Mais avant vous êtes surs qu'Elena est prête?

- Non mais elle n'a pas le choix, confia la sorcière. Et puis Damon sera avec elle, donc elle ne craint rien.

- Arrêtez de parler dans mon dos, ralla Elena. Je suis prête.

- Non tu es complètement flippée et fatiguée, observa son époux.

- C'est vrai mais ça ira mieux une fois que Klaus sera de l'histoire ancienne, dit-t-elle épuisée alors que Damon la prenait dans ses bras. Je suis très enceinte au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, qui plus est de jumeaux, ce n'est pas tous les jours facile. Surtout quand ils sont agités comme ils le sont aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs tu le constates par toi même.

- J'adore quand nos enfants bougent, c'est magique, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de sa femme.

- C'est épuisant, insista Elena. Mais tu as raison c'est magique.

- Et je te promets qu'après ce soir tout sera magique princesse. Tout ira bien Elena je te le promets.»

Puis tout le monde mit en place les derniers détails. Bonnie et Jeremy étaient partis pour la crypte commencer le sortilège d'invocation tandis que Katherine téléphona à Klaus en lui donnant rendez-vous au cimetière de Mystic Falls dans deux heures. L'hybride lui avait d'abord parut méfiant mais après que Katherine ait posé son deal – Elena et Damon contre sa liberté et celle de Stefan sans aucune tricherie de la part de Klaus – Niklaus sembla plus intéressé et beaucoup plus confiant, mais évidemment Katherine savait qu'il préparait un plan pour les doubler, seulement il ignorait qu'elle avait un talon d'Achille en la personne de Lucy Bennett. En effet, alors qu'ils étaient en route pour Mystic Falls, la sorcière les informa que Klaus lui avait demandé d'être présente au cas ou les choses tourneraient mal pour lui. Aucune personne dans la voiture ne sembla surprise à cette annonce, au contraire Lucy était leur alliée et s'il le fallait elle se retournerait contre Klaus.

Très vite, trop vite au goût de tout le monde, l'instant tant redouté arriva. Damon faisant semblant d'être inconscient et Elena était à côté de lui légèrement ligotée pour que la scène paraissent plus réelle. Klaus parut surpris en constatant que Katherine n'avait pas menti et ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'approcha de trop près du premier sosie Petrova qu'une lancinante douleur se forma à l'intérieur de lui, douleur qui s'aggrava lorsque Katherine détacha Elena qui s'approcha lentement de lui, restant tout de même en retrait par rapport à Katherine.

« Katerina qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait? Hurla l'hybride paralysé par la douleur et fou de rage.

- Tu te souviens de John et de Jenna? Elena porte la bague de son père et un bracelet de sa tante. Quand a moi je porte des boucles d'oreilles ayant appartenu à ma mère, ça c'est le cigare de mon père, et les dessins de mes frères et sœurs. Tu te souviens de toutes ces personnes, tu les as tué. Il a suffit à Bonnie d'ensorceler ces objets avec un sort spécial et bingo l'hybride se tord de douleur qui plus est aux pieds des doubles Petrova! Rigola Katherine.

- Rien ne peut me tuer.

- Même pas tes victimes?

- Lucy fais quelque chose! Cria Klaus en cachant sa peur.

- Moi surement pas, dit la sorcière froidement. Je ne trahirais pas ma cousine. En plus tu es une vraie pourriture.

- Tu me le payeras!

- Tu mourras, répliqua Lucy. Tiens voilà les fantômes.

- Jenna. John, murmura Elena émue de revoir sa tante et son oncle/père. Oh mon dieu! Damon! Damon!

- Quoi? Paniqua le vampire alors que les esprits torturaient Klaus. Elena qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

- Les bébés. C'est trop tôt mais je crois qu'ils arrivent, s'angoissa sa femme.

- Je t'emmène à l'hôpital, décréta son époux.

- Tu ne peux pas, lui interdit Katherine. Si elle part, John et Jenna partiront et il n'y aura plus assez de fantômes.

- Le bracelet de Miranda, dit le fantôme de John qui s'amusait bien à torturer et affaiblir Klaus qui hurlait de douleur et menaçait tout le monde.

- De quoi il parle? S'écria Damon.

- Il faut ensorceler le bracelet de Miranda pour qu'elle puisse venir aider Elena expliqua Jenna. Moi je ne peux pas et comme Elena ne peut pas aller à l'hôpital mais sa mère peut venir l'aider et la calmer un peu. Et sauver les enfants!

- Il faut aussi Jeremy, renchérit John. Bonnie n'a plus besoin de lui pour continuer, en revanche Lucy en aura besoin.

- Stefan file le chercher, ordonna Katherine alors que le jeune homme était déjà parti.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Jeremy paniqué qui venait d'arriver cinq minutes plus tard choqué par la scène des fantômes qui torturaient Klaus.

- J'accouche! Hurla sa sœur. Et toi tu dois faire venir Maman!

- Oh, bien sur, bredouilla son cadet perdu.»

Après que Lucy ait ensorcelé le bracelet, Jeremy utilisa sa connexion pour faire apparaître leur mère qui s'empressa d'aller aux côtés de sa fille. Pendant ce temps, les fantômes se déchainaient sur Klaus qui petit à petit, vraiment très lentement se décomposait en cendres dans une lancinante torture. Au bout d'une demie heure, l'hybride n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et tandis que Katherine ramassait ses cendres pour les enfermés dans une urne ensorcelée, Jenna et John vénèrent rejoindre Miranda qui avait dés son apparition trouva les mots pour calmer un peu sa fille. La mère de la jeune femme avait prit les choses en main en dictant à Damon ce qu'il devait faire pour accoucher sa femme et calmait Elena tandis que Stefan donnait de son énergie à Jeremy pour maintenir les connexions. Quand à Katherine, elle avait géré les esprits et maintenant elle allait renforcer encore ces connexions tandis que Lucy essayait de calmer la douleur d'Elena.

« Je n'y arriverais jamais, hurla la jeune femme. Pas en sachant que c'est trop tôt pour qu'ils naissent! C'est trop tôt pour mes bébés!

- Elena tu peux le faire, l'encouragea Miranda. Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes bébés tout ira bien pour eux, ils sont forts et on est là pour les aider.

- Tout va bien se passer, renchérit Jenna. Ce soir on était là pour Klaus, pour l'éliminer mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, on utilise notre énergie autrement en t'aidant toi et en te protégeant avec tes enfants.

- On est là pour toi, insista John.

- On a toujours veillé sur toi ma puce, lui murmura sa mère. Et on continuera. On continuera de prendre soin de toi, de Jeremy et de tes enfants. Maintenant Elena soit forte et pousse, tu y es presque.

- C'est de notre faute, culpabilisait sa tante. Nous voir John et moi, ça lui a fait un tel choc qu'elle en accouche.

- Mais on a fait ce qu'on devait faire Jenna, dit John. On devait venir. On devait protéger Elena.

- Arrêtez un peut tout les deux, les gronda Miranda. Elena n'a pas besoin d'entendre vos lamentations. Elle a besoin de calme.

- Maman tu m'as manqué, souffla Elena. Vous m'avez tous manqué.

- Je sais, je sais. Maintenant pousse tu y es presque ma puce. Ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien se passer.

- Elena, voilà notre fils, s'émerveilla Damon en confia le bébé à Katherine qui s'en occupait avec Jenna et John qui donnaient de leur énergie pour lui. Je vois déjà la tête de notre fille. Tu es vraiment formidable princesse, continue comme ça.

- Aller Elena un tout petit effort et ta fille sera née, continua Miranda. Tu vas y arriver, ton mari l'a dit tu es formidable. Tu vas réussir Elena, tu es forte, tu peux le faire!

- Non, pleurait la jeune femme. Je n'y arriverais pas. Je ne suis pas prête, c'est trop tôt, je ne peux pas le faire.

- Elena Salvatore, ne dis plus jamais que tu n'arriveras pas à quoi que ce soit, la disputa son mari. Tu es la femme la plus forte que je connaisse, tu vas y arriver princesse.

- Ça va aller Elena, l'apaisait sa mère. Ça va aller. C'est bientôt fini, un dernier effort et ta fille sera là. Tu peux le faire.

- C'est bon, c'est fini princesse. Tu as réussi. Ils sont nés et tout le monde prend déjà soin d'eux. Mais toi tu es incroyable Elena Salvatore! Tu viens de mettre au monde deux bébés dans des circonstances particulières et tu as été géniale, extraordinaire!

- C'est toi qui l'as été.

- Vous l'avez été tout les deux, dit Miranda. Toi en mettant toute ta force et ton énergie dans ton accouchement et toi Damon en combattant ta nature de vampire en aidant ma fille à accoucher. Une fois que John et Jenna auront fini de s'extasier sur les bébés, peut-être qu'Elena et Damon pourront les tenir dans leurs bras.

- Il sont tellement mignons, se défendit la cadette des Sommers.

- C'est vrai, la dernière fois que j'ai vu un bébé aussi mignon qu'eux c'était toi Elena, lui confia son père biologique.

- A qui je confie le petit garçon? Demanda Katherine.

- A Damon, répondit Elena. Donne lui son fils.

- Dans ce cas, moi je te confie ta fille, dit Lucy. Et félicitation.

- Elle est magnifique, dit Miranda. Je suis tellement fière de toi ma puce.

- Maman, Jenna, John, je vous présente Miranda Jenna Salvatore, dit Elena qui avait décidé que sa fille porterait les noms des défuntes femmes de sa famille.

- Oh Elena, murmurèrent les sœurs Sommers émues.

- Et lui c'est Grayson John Salvatore, continua Damon. Comme ça nos enfants ne pourront pas renier leurs origines Gilbert.

- C'est… dit John qui ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Tu n'étais pas parfait mais tu as donné ta vie pour moi, le coupa sa fille. Sans toi Klaus m'aurait tué et je serais devenue un vampire et sans toi mes enfants ne seraient pas là. C'est un juste retour des choses.

- Elena je suis désolé mais même avec Stefan, je n'arrive plus à maintenir la connexion, déclara Jeremy. Je tiendrais cinq minutes pas plus.

- Je suis fière de vous deux mes enfants, dit Miranda. Après tout ce que vous avez vécu, vous avez réussit à vous en sortir, je suis plus que fière de mes deux enfants et votre père aussi.

- Au moins je n'ai pas tout raté avec vous deux en ayant été votre tutrice, rigola Jenna.

- Moi je n'ai rien à voir avec celle que tu es devenue, mais je suis fier de toi Elena, rajouta John en disparaissant.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, on veillera toujours sur notre famille, dit l'ainée des Sommers. Jenna, John, Grayson et moi on continuera toujours de veiller sur les descendant Gilbert même si toi Elena tu choisis l'éternité.

- Je…

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux aujourd'hui mais une chose est sûre Damon et toi ne pouvez pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, rajouta sa tante. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de dire ça! Toi Damon Salvatore tu as intérêt à bien prendre soin de ma nièce et de mes petits-neveux!

- Je le ferrais, promis-t-il aux deux fantômes qui disparaissaient.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? L'un des plus difficile à écrire (avec une partie du suivant). N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. **

**Pas d'extrait du dernier chapitre (ni de l'épilogue qui le suivra) sur mon blog. **

**Le prochain chapitre de **_**Back To Mystic Falls**_** entre vendredi et lundi. Un extrait est disponible sur mon blog: **_**http:/ /amandine6938. skyrock. com**_** (sans les espaces). Quant à **_**Back To Fell Church**_** (qui n'a pas de review, snif), la suite dans la semaine prochaine. **

**Bises à tous et à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Comme d'habitude merci pour vos reviews et voici les réponses:**

**02melanienie: Pour l'accouchement d'Elena (qui n'accoucherait pas en voyant les morts de sa famille revenir en fantôme pour tuer son ennemi juré?), Katherine était une option mais je me suis dit que jamais Damon ne la laisserait s'approcher de sa femme, alors il ne restait plus que lui. Bonnie utilise un sort et est aidée Jeremy pour faire revenir la famille de Katherine et John et Jenna et ensuite Lucy pratique le même sort aidé de Jeremy pour faire revenir Miranda et après les vampires (Stefan et un peu Katherine l'aide à maintenir la connexion), compliqué en effet mais j'avais pas plus simple en tête. Et non ce chapitre n'était pas le dernier même si celui-ci est un peu plus tranquille (légèrement) et annonce l'épilogue. Concernant les prénoms, j'aime qu'ils aient une signification et puis ça m'évite aussi d'en chercher d'autre! La suite de **_**Back To Mystic Falls**_** au plus tôt demain au plus tard lundi. Les deux premiers tomes de la saga originelle sont facile comparé à la trilogie **_**The Return**_** qui est plus complexe. Je crois (ayant lu un extrait en VO du premier chapitre de la nouvelle trilogie **_**The Hunters)**_** que la lecture redevient plus facile mais malheureusement ce n'est plus du L.J. Smith! Pour ma part même si en lisant on se rend compte que les deux premiers tomes étaient plus fluides au niveau de la lecture j'ai particulièrement aimé le quatrième (**_**Shadow Souls**_**) mais le troisième (**_**Nightfall**_**) est celui qui m'a un peu perdu (j'ai du le lire deux fois). Bref ça ne m'empêche pas d'adorer **_**TVD **_**la série ou les livres. En tout cas ce n'est pas grave que tu n'aies pas été lire **_**Back to Fell Church**_**, je précisais juste car il est plus rare d'aller sur la partie livre de **_**TVD**_** car elle est moins active que la partie TV.**

**jessy1256: Contente que ça te plaise.**

**Alissa21: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu.**

**sheyshey: Contente que ce chapitre et **_**Back to Fell Church**_** t'aient plu (oui tu étais ma première review sur **_**BTFC**_**).**

**Voilà maintenant je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 10 (l'épilogue sera publié probablement lundi). Bonne lecture à vous tous. Une dernière petite chose pour ne pas que vous soyez perdu, j'ai glissé dans ce chapitre un élément de l'épisode 5 de la saison 3, c'était un truc que je ne pouvais pas louper.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

Après avoir détourné les cercueils des originels, Caroline, Tyler, Alaric et Matt se retrouvèrent au crématorium de Mystic Falls prêts à recouvrir les premiers vampires de cendres et de les faire bruler. Ce n'est que lorsque Caroline ouvrit le premier cercueil, qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il était vide. Après une inspection des trois autres cercueils, la vampire en découvrit un autre vide.

«Surprise, surprise, nargua Elijah qui venait d'entrer. Voyez vous, je savais que Klaus finirait par me tuer alors j'ai utilisé mon joker. Laissez moi vous présenter ma mère, Esther.

- Tout ce que je veux c'est récupérer ma famille, dit la mère des originels. Rendez-moi ma fille et mon mari et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de nous.

- Ouais c'est ça on va vous faire confiance, railla Caroline. La dernière fois qu'on a fait confiance à Elijah, Tyler et moi on a faillit être sacrifié par Klaus et il a tué Jenna et Elena, et John a du donner sa vie pour sauver Elena, alors vous faire confiance de nouveau!

- Ma famille et moi n'avons qu'une parole, expliqua Esther. Et je vous donne ma parole que vos amis et vous ne risquez rien. A la minute où vous m'aurez rendu ma famille, nous oublierons Mystic Falls et ses habitants. Tous ses habitants.

- Et on va vous croire, railla Tyler.

- Le loup-garou, je suppose?

- Hybride, rectifia l'intéressé.

- L'œuvre de Niklaus, comprit la mère d'Elijah. Vous vous croyez tous plus puissants que les originels, c'est ça?

- Pas plus puissants, plus humains, rectifia Alaric. Tous ces jeunes, qu'ils soient vampires, hybride, sorcière, médium ou sosie sont plus humains que vous ne l'êtes. Ils se soucient des autres et si aujourd'hui ils sont la c'est parce que votre famille a faillit détruire la vie d'une de leur amie. L'obsession de votre autre fils pour les Petrova, a détruit des vies, des familles, des amitiés, des personnes qui n'avaient rien demandé. Des liens sensés être indestructibles ont été détruit grâce à la super intervention de Klaus. Alors vous et votre famille ont en a tous raz le bol, et ont a aucune envie que vous soyez une plausible menace.

- Je suis désolée de dégâts que vous a causé Klaus, mais aujourd'hui ce que je veux c'est retrouver ma famille et je vous promets qu'aucun d'eux ne vous causera de nouveaux ennuis. Mon mari aura certainement d'autres chats à fouetter et ma fille, même si elle a un sacré tempérament, ne ferra rien contre vous. Rebekah ne vous causera aucun problème, nous y veillerons. Et je me chargerais personnellement de Niklaus.»

Face à la conversation qui ne menait à rien Tyler – aussi puisant qu'un originel depuis qu'il est hybride – prit les choses en mains sachant que Caroline l'aiderait et qu'Alaric et Matt – qui avaient récupéré les dagues dans les cercueils – se chargeraient de les planter de nouveau dans les cœurs des originels. Alors qu'Esther la tenait Caroline par le cou et qu'Elijah essayait de prendre le dessus sur Tyler, Alaric enfonça la dague dans le dos de l'originel faisant que sa mère lâcha Caroline pour venir s'en prendre à lui. Ce fut à se moment que la vampire utilisa le collier que lui avait ensorcelé Bonnie en lui disant que si il y avait un problème, elle devrait l'ouvrir et qu'une alliée se matérialiserait pour les aider. Cette alliée était Emily Bennett qui utilisa ses pouvoirs de fantômes combinés à ses pouvoirs de sorcier pour stopper l'originelle et lui planter la dague en plein cœur. Ensuite Emily disparue laissant les quatre amis s'occuper de recouvrir la famille des cendres de leur chêne blanc et de les mettre dans les fours crématoires. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, des cris retentirent réveillant les craintes de tous qui jouaient là leur dernière chance d'éliminer les originels et de pouvoir vivre en toute liberté. Soudain le bruit cessa et Caroline jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur constatant que les cadavres avaient disparu ne laissant plus qu'un tas de cendres.

« On a réussi! S'écria Caroline. On a réussit, ils sont morts! Elena est enfin en sécurité, c'est génial! C'est…

- Caroline les cendres, murmura Tyler en constatant que ceux ci s'évaporaient.

- Katherine a dit qu'elle avait lu dans son livre que si on réussissait, les dagues aspireraient les cendres et qu'ensuite ce serait à nous de les planquer, expliqua la vampire folle de joie.

- Et où on les planque? Demanda Matt.

- Bonnie et Jeremy nous attendent à la crypte, elle va la ré ensorceler mais de manière à ce qu'aucune personne, vampire, humain, sorcier, loup-garou ou autre ne puisse en ressortir. C'est vrai si quelqu'un veux récupérer les dagues au moins il ne pourra pas en sortir, seule Bonnie pourra lever le sort et on sait tous qu'elle ne le ferra jamais. Et puis la crypte enfermera aussi les cendres de Klaus, continua-t-elle sur le même ton enjoué.

- En attendant je serais rassuré une fois que ces dagues et les cendres de l'autre taré seront à tout jamais enfermées, dit Ric. Allons-y.»

De retour chez eux, Damon devait monter à toute vitesse les berceaux des bébés tandis qu'Elena se reposait dans leur immense lit entourée de leurs enfants. Le vampire détestait devoir faire les choses dans l'express, surtout après la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer. Evidemment il aurait préféré passer le reste de sa soirée avec sa femme à s'occuper d'elle sans avoir à se soucier des chambres de leurs enfants. Après avoir terminer le berceau de sa fille, il s'occupa de celui de son fils tout en entendant sa femme bercer les bébés qui pleuraient.

« Je peux m'en occuper si tu veux, proposa Stefan qui venait d'entrer.

- Toi tu prends tes affaires et tu dégages, le congédia son ainé.

- Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit mais je regrette vraiment mes actes, s'excusa encore son petit-frère.

- Stefan à cause de toi, Elena aurait pu mourir! Tu t'en rends compte j'espère? Sans parler des bébés!

- Je sais et je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai réalisé qu'Elena et toi, c'est bien plus fort que ce que j'ai pu vivre avec elle. Elle et toi vous vous complétez parfaitement. Au Mystic Grill, quand je vous ai vu ensemble, quand j'ai vu à quel point elle arrivait à te calmer, j'ai comprit que le lien qui vous unis est plus fort que tout. Je savais que tu l'aimais mais j'ignorais que tu pouvais être véritablement heureux. J'ignorais à quel point tu as besoin d'elle. J'étais jaloux, je voulais me venger et je ne me suis pas soucié de mon propre frère et de ce dont il avait besoin.

- Ne crois pas qu'Elena et moi on est tombé dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme ça, s'adoucie son frère. C'est Elena et moi!

- Comment ça s'est passé? S'enquit son frère. J'aimerais bien savoir.

- T'es maso, répliqua son ainé avec sarcasme sans pour autant baisser la garde.

- Damon s'il te plait, supplia son cadet.

- Quant tu as rompu avec elle, elle était anéantie. Ensuite les jours, les semaines ont passé et on a fini par se rapprocher et commencer à sortir ensemble. Elle… A des moments j'avais l'impression que c'était elle qui me remontait le moral, Elena est tellement bluffante! Bref, elle et moi on a fini par officialiser notre relation et un soir elle m'a suggéré de l'épouser.

- Elle a quoi? S'interloqua Stefan bouche bée.

- Tu m'as comprit: Elena m'a suggéré - et suggéré est le terme qu'elle a employé à l'époque – elle m'a suggéré de l'épouser. Elle voulait la belle robe blanche et tout le tralala. Tout ce que je voulais c'était la rendre heureuse, mariage ou pas mariage. Seulement elle et moi c'était compliqué, tu sais la relation vampire/humain, et on a passé deux ans à se demander si on devait le faire ou pas.

- Mais vous l'avez fait.

- Elena est très convaincante.

- Les garçons désolée de vous déranger dans votre petite pause confidences mais Damon j'ai parlé à Elena et elle est d'accord pour la cave, dit Katherine.

-Elena est d'accord? S'interloqua Damon.

- Je l'ai convaincu.

- De quoi vous parlez? Les interrogea Stefan.

- De toi, répondit Katherine. Tu dois aller dans la cave. On doit te sevrer.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'…

- Stop. Tu dois le faire, lui dit-t-elle fermement. Laisse nous t'aider et redeviens le Stefan que l'on a toujours tous aimé. Je n'ai jamais rien fait d'altruiste mais aujourd'hui je veux t'aider alors laisse moi t'aider Stefan. Je resterais avec toi tout au long c'est promis. Maintenant tu as deux options: soit tu acceptes notre aide, soit on t'y force. (Mais Stefan ne laissa pas le temps à Katherine de terminer sa phrase et tenta de fuir alors la vampire fut obligé de lui planter une seringue de verveine). Désolée Stefan je n'avais pas le choix. Bon tu nous enfermes et ensuite tu t'occupes de Caroline on l'entend babiller à des kilomètres.

- C'est Caroline, soupira Damon en suivant Katherine.»

Puis après avoir enfermé son frère dans sa cave, le vampire alla ouvrir la porte pour laisser rentrer Caroline et Tyler qui venaient voir Elena et les bébés. En effet le jeune homme avait eu beau convaincre sa petite-amie que leur amie avait besoin de repos, la vampire n'avait rien voulu entendre exigeant d'aller voir Elena et les jumeaux de suite.

« Vous êtes vraiment adorable tous les trois, s'extasia Caroline en voyant son amie avec ses enfants. Ils sont supers mignons Elena.

- Evidemment qu'ils sont mignons, ce sont des Salvatore! Répliqua Damon avec arrogance.

- Et Gilbert! Souligna sa femme. Ils sont les autant Gilbert que Salvatore! Même s'ils ont tes yeux.

- Notre fille a ton sourire, murmura-t-il à l'intention de sa femme en prenant Miranda dans ses bras. Et oui toi tu as le sourire de ta maman petite princesse.

- Au fait tu ne devrais pas aller à l'hôpital avec les bébés? S'inquiéta leur amie.

- Avec des enfants à moitié vampire? Railla Damon en berçant sa fille.

- On ignore qu'elle est leurs métabolismes, il est possible qu'ils soient différents des enfants humains, expliqua Elena qui était fatiguée.

- En tout cas félicitation à vous deux, dit Tyler. Caro on devrait y aller, Elena est épuisée, on pourrait revenir demain?

- Ouais, ralla la vampire déçue. Au fait Lucy a rejoint Bonnie et Jeremy et ils gèrent les dagues, tout est sous contrôle. Et surtout tout est fini! Bon on vous laisse, à demain.»

Enfermé dans la cave avec Katherine, Stefan émergea au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. Lorsqu'il vit sa créatrice, il lui sauta à la gorge prêt à lui arracher le cœur. Pourtant Katherine ne bougea pas se contentant d'attendre que le jeune homme se soit calmé.

«Je te déteste, dit-t-il avec haine.

- Je t'aime aussi Stefan, répliqua-t-elle amusée.

- Tu es contente hein? Depuis le temps que tu rêvais d'être seule avec moi.

- Je rêvais d'être seule avec toi sur une île desserte par exemple. Pas dans la cave de ton frère! Répondit Katherine. Côté romantique on peut faire mieux tu ne trouves pas?

- Tu me saoules.

- Je t'aime Stefan.

- Tais toi Kat!

- Je t'aime.

- Et tu comptes me dire ça durant tout le temps où on va être piégé ensemble, s'enquit Stefan agacé par la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi pas puisque c'est la vérité, répondit-t-elle amusée par la situation. Je t'aime Stefan et il serait temps que tu assumes tes sentiments pour moi parce qu'on va être coincés ensemble pendant des semaines! Des mois peut-être! Et des années avec toi ne me généraient pas au contraire. Au fait que penses-tu de ma robe?

- Tu vas me rendre dingue! Hurla Stefan.

- Moins fort, il y des bébés à l'étage! Le réprimanda sa créatrice. Calme un peu des nerfs mon amour.

- Tais-toi un peu alors, répliqua le vampire.

- Avoue que tu m'aimes alors.

- Katherine tu vas me rendre dingue, dit Stefan en s'approchant d'elle.

- J'aime te rendre dingue, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Tu sais que tu es diabolique comme femme toi?

- Je sais que j'ai du pouvoir sur toi. Et je sais que tu m'aimes, triompha Katherine sachant que Stefan baisait les armes.

- Katherine, Katherine, Katherine, soupira Stefan avant de l'embrasser. C'est mal.

- C'est bien.

- Non tu me rends dingue, c'est mal. Tu as une telle influence sur moi que ça en est flippant!

- Tu veux connaître un secret, rigola Katherine plus qu'amusée. Tu me rends dingue toi aussi. Et tu sais qu'importe le temps que l'on passera ici, on peut toujours s'amuser. Sans règles évidemment!

- Tes jeux finissent mal Kat!

- Mais tu les adores, précisa Katherine en l'embrassant de nouveau. Tu les adores et tu m'adores.

- Je t'aime Katherine.

- Enfin! Il était temps que tu me le dises! S'exclama la jeune femme victorieuse. Maintenant on peut passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Qui sont? Fit-t-il mine de ne pas savoir.

- Tu le sais Stefan, dit-t-elle en le déshabillant. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.»

Un mois plus tard:

Dans leur salon, Damon et Elena organisaient leurs vacances quand deux choses attirèrent leur attention: la première Katherine et Stefan qui appelaient Damon pour les faire sortir de la cave car le sevrage du jeune homme était terminé et la seconde était quelqu'un qui sonnait à leur porte. Tandis que Damon alla ouvrir la porte de la cave à Katherine et Stefan, Elena alla ouvrir la porte et tomba nez-à-nez avec sa cousine de Seattle.

«Bonjour Elena, dit Ashley en l'observant de la tête aux pieds. Oh Elena pourquoi ne m'a tu pas dit que tu avais fait une fausse couche. Je me souviens quand j'ai eu ton mail tu semblais tellement heureuse à l'idée d'avoir un bébé et maintenant… Ça doit être difficile. Mais il faut absolument – pour ton couple – que tu retombes très vite enceinte sinon Damon te quittera si tu ne lui donnes pas d'enfants.

- Tu es à côté de la plaque, répliqua Elena. J'ai juste accouché prématurément. Mais mes enfants font magnifiquement bien, merci de t'en inquiéter.

- Tes enfants?

- Mes jumeaux. Ma fille et mon fils. J'ai les deux.

- Oh comme ça doit être difficile, fit mine de s'apitoyer sa cousine. Damon et toi ne devez pas avoir une minute à vous.

- On a des heures à nous, répliqua Damon en arrivant. Les jumeaux sont sages comme des images, les plus adorables des bébés.

- Et les plus mignons, renchérit Elena.

- C'est bien, répondit froidement Ashley. Je voulais seulement savoir si Tom et moi on pouvait rester chez vous quelques temps, je… je divorce.

- Tu quoi? Oh mais comment tu vas faire pour élever seule ton fils? Demanda Elena qui pour la première fois se sentait en position de force face à sa cousine. Je sais que j'ai deux enfants mais sans Damon à mes côtés je n'en gérais pas un!

- Tu es parfaite princesse, la rassura son mari. La mère la plus géniale que je connaisse.

- Au fait rentre, dit Elena à sa cousine car elle ne souhaitait pas rester à discuter sous le perron. Et puis comme ça tu verras les bébés!

- Bonjour. Quand à ça, je ne l'explique pas, dit Stefan en désignant Katherine qui jouait avec les bébés.

- Oh, bredouilla Ashley en voyant Katherine.

- La surprise de la part de la mère biologique d'Elena. Une sœur jumelle, menti Damon. Et lui c'est mon frère Stefan.

- Qui allait partir, précisa l'intéressé.

- Un frère! S'exclama la cousine d'Elena en dévorant Stefan du regard. Reste un moment Stefan, je m'en voudrais de te faire partir.

- Malheureusement Stefan et moi devons partir. J'irais bien à Las Vegas pour me marier, qu'est-ce que t'en dit Stefan? Lança Katherine pour montrer à Ashley que Stefan était sa propriété.

- Comme si tu ne me rendais pas assez la vie impossible!

- Tu m'adores, répliqua sa compagne.

- Ouais ça on le sait, dit sarcastiquement Damon en leur faisant comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas été discret dans la cave. Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas seuls dans cette maison.

- Vous non plus, répondit Katherine. Mais vous êtes chez vous alors. Bon il est vraiment tant que Stefan et moi taillons la route. Au fait les bébés sont vraiment adorables.

- Restez, dit Elena comprenant que Damon souffrait de voir son frère partir. Pour Damon, Stefan.

- Kat et moi on va à la pension en dehors de la ville, répondit le cadet des Salvatore faisant profil bas. A bientôt.

- Au fait tu devrais vraiment essayer la liposuccion, reprit Ashley après le départ de Stefan et Katherine. Tu n'as pas encore perdu les kilos de ta grossesse, sans parler des kilos que tu avais avant!

- A bon? Selon ma balance j'ai perdu plus que je n'ai prit, répliqua Elena en colère contre sa cousine. Tu débarques chez moi, t'y tape pratiquement l'incruste, tu passes à chaque fois ton temps à me rabaisser pour un oui ou pour un non et j'en ai marre. Marre de ta méchanceté gratuite! Tu sais au lieu d'essayer me blesser, tu devrais t'interroger sur toi et te demander pourquoi ton mari t'a quitté? Et tu vois, ma maison est peut-être grande mais tu n'y es pas la bienvenue. Dégage Ashley!

- Au revoir Ashley, renchérit le vampire alors que la jeune femme hautaine faisait demi tour. Elena Salvatore tu es épatante! La manière dont tu l'as virée c'était grandiose! Du grand art! Tu m'épates de jour en jour princesse. Et je ne t'en aime qu'encore plus.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit tendrement sa femme. Toi et les enfants vous êtes les personnes les plus importantes de ma vie.

- Je sais, je ressens la même chose que toi, ma famille est ma plus belle réussite et ma rencontre avec toi a bouleversée ma vie tu le sais ça?

- Je sais, murmura Elena en l'embrassant. Je sais Damon. Et je t'aime.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Adios Klaus, adios sa famille, Stefan en désintox, Elena qui prend le dessus sur sa peste de cousine... beaucoup de choses en deux chapitres! J'attends comme d'habitude toutes vos impressions.**

**Bises.**

**Amandine.**


	12. Épilogue

**Désolée pour le retard de publication de toutes mes fics (je suis un peu débordée en ce moment). Bref, comme d'habitude, les réponses à vos reviews (en vous remerciant de les laisser et pour votre fidélité à cette fic et/ou à mes fics) avant de vous laisser avec l'Épilogue.**

**Alissa21: Vraiment heureuse que le chapitre (la fin spécialement) t'ait plu. On se retrouvera sur **_**Back to Mystic Falls**_** (qui comptera surement autant de chapitre que cette fic).**

**02melenienie: Comme toi, j'imagine Esther plus méchante (on verra bien dans une semaine comment elle est), mais si elle l'avait été l'histoire aurait duré et je pense qu'après tout ce que les personnages ont vécu ça aurait été trop. Concernant Tyler je me suis dis autant utiliser le fait qu'il est hybride pour régler le problème. En tout cas contente que ça t'ait plu. La passage Katherine/Stefan, est l'un des plus fun que j'ai écrit sur cette fic, très léger qui tranchait bien avec les scènes plus intenses, tendues de l'histoire. Et oui retournement de situation entre Ashley et Elena, dés le début je me suis dis à la fin tout sera différent.**

**Lucrezia: Contente que l'histoire te plaise. Concernant ta remarque, JE NE SUIS EN AUCUN CAS L'AUTEURE DES REVIEWS MECHANTES ET DÉBILES que tu as vu. Je sais qu'elle existe, il s'agit d'une personne qui usurpe mon pseudo. En tout cas (et c'est écrit sur mon profil), JE NE LAISSE JAMAIS DE REVIEW EN ANNONYME. En tout cas ne t'inquiète pas, c'est vrai que voir ça peut dérouté et c'est vrai que ça peut soulever des questions.**

**Voilà tout.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Tranquille dans son salon, Elena écrivait son journal sous le regard de Damon qui s'occupait des bébés. Le vampire attendait que sa femme ait fini d'écrire pour lui parler de la visite qu'il venait de rendre à Stefan. En pensant à son frère, il avait de véritables envies de meurtres mais Stefan était son frère qu'importe ce qu'il lui faisait, qu'importe qu'aujourd'hui il le haïssait, Damon avait besoin de son frère même si dans ses décisions il avait toujours choisi sa femme au profit de Stefan, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne tenait plus à son cadet. L'ainé des Salvatore ne pouvait renier plus d'un siècle et demi passés avec son frère, la seule constante de toute sa vie, avant Elena et ses enfants. Même si les frères Salvatore s'étaient détestés, au fond ils tenaient l'un à l'autre même s'ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler.

«Tu es allé voir ton frère, comprit Elena en venant prendre son fils dans ses bras. Comment ça s'est passé?

- Tu es vraiment douée, dit-t-il bluffé par la perspicacité de sa femme. C'était… Il va partir quelques temps avec Katherine, le temps qu'on décolère tous.

- C'est ton frère, tu es sûr que tu veux qu'il sorte de ta vie?

- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin de temps pour me remettre de ce qu'il a fait. Ensuite je ne sais pas.

- J'ai dis que je ne le voulais pas dans ma vie ni dans celles de nos enfants mais toi tu as le droit de le voir. Je ne t'interdirais jamais de voir ton frère. Et puis peut-être qu'un jour j'arriverais à le tolérer ici.

- Tu es vraiment adorable princesse, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu veuilles de moi Elena Salvatore?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu te comportes comme la pire des ordures avec tout ceux que tu croises, mais tu es tellement adorable avec moi, et tes yeux sont d'un bleu hypnotisant! Qui peut y résister?

- Tu y as résisté longtemps, souligna le vampire.

- Mais aujourd'hui ce n'est plus le cas.

- Heureusement! Tu me rendais fou.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle amoureusement.

- Je t'aime aussi. Toi et nos deux merveilleux enfants.

- Ils sont vraiment parfaits, s'extasia Elena en berçant son fils et en observant ses deux enfants. On a de la chance de les avoir.

- Et les enfants et moi on a de la chance de t'avoir, répondit Damon en l'embrassant. Je t'aime tellement madame Salvatore.

- Je t'aime aussi et j'ai réfléchi.

- Réfléchi à quoi? S'inquiéta Damon.

- À devenir vampire, confia-t-elle. Aujourd'hui je t'ai et j'ai les enfants, mon point de vu sur le sujet à changé. Je ne veux pas te perdre et si rester avec toi signifie devenir vampire alors je suis prête.

- Elena tu …

- Je suis sûre et certaine de mon choix, le coupa sa femme. Je veux devenir vampire parce que je veux passer l'éternité avec toi.

- L'éternité c'est long princesse.

- Mais ça a du sens si on la partage avec les personnes que l'on aime, répondit Elena. Et toi tu et moi on s'aime.

- Alors je t'offrirai l'éternité, lui promit-t-il en l'embrassant passionnément. Je t'offrirai toujours tout ce que tu voudras ma princesse»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors cette fin d'histoire vous a-t-elle plu? N'hésitez pas à me donner mon avis et à me retrouver sur mes deux autres histoires _Back To Mystic Falls_ et _Back To Fell Church_.**

**Mon actu et celle de la série sur mon blog:** **http:/ /amandine6938. skyrock. com/ (sans les espaces). N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impression sur la saison 3 soit dans une review, soit sur mon blog.**

**Bises à tous.**

**Amandine.**


	13. Réponses aux reviews

**Réponse à la review de DelenaVamp: Contente qu'_Une petite vie bien tranquille_ t'ait plu. J'écris en ce moment deux autres fics Delena, et si tu veux n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis il est le bienvenu. En tout cas merci pour cette review et pour le compliment, ça me touche.**

**Bises.**

**Amandine.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>M:<span> Contente que la fic t'ait plu & merci pour ta review. **

**Bises et j'espère à bientôt.  
><strong>

**Amandine.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Guest:<span> Je n'en ai jamais marre d'écrire mais je n'écris pas de fiction Stelena. Je n'ai rien contre Stefan ni contre les Stelena, c'est simplement parce que je n'arrive pas à écrire sur ces deux personnages en couple. Si jamais j'essaye, j'ai les syndrome de la page blanche ou alors j'écris n'importe quoi et je m'ennuie. Désolée. Demande plutôt à un auteur qui écrit du Stelena (je ne saurais te donner un nom). **

**Bises.**

**Amandine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>PS:<span> Si d'autre personnes souhaitent laisser une review sur cette fic, j'y répondrais avec plaisir à la suite de celle-ci. Au passage, un nouveau chapitre de _Back to Mystic Falls_ et un autre de _Back to Fell Church _sont en ligne. Merci pour vos encouragements, votre soutient et vos adorables reviews.****


End file.
